Voilà ce qui arrive quand on s'ennuie
by Sheirael
Summary: [B.A.P ; BangDae] Il est le meilleur lieutenant de police de la ville, connu pour n'avoir jamais abandonné une affaire en cours. Il a sillonné le pays à la recherche d'un défi à la hauteur, provoquant les policiers de chaque ville par ses vols audacieux et jouant de ses charmes pour détourner l'attention. Lorsque les deux se retrouvent dans un face à face, qui prendra le dessus?
1. Chapter 1

« Oui Madame... Non Mad... Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout sera réglé par votre assurance... Je suis désolé Madame, je ne sais pas... Demandez à votre avocat... Oui j'en suis sûre... Non, il n'y aucune chance qu'il soit libéré... Oui Madame... Au revoir...»

_ Clack !_

Le jeune officier venait de raccrocher, la dame d'une cinquantaine d'année n'avait cessé de lui poser des questions sur le résultat de l'enquête de ce matin. Elle avait été agressé par un petit délinquant de bas étage qui avait voulu lui voler son sac pensant qu'elle ne serait pas apte à le poursuivre et lui coller une beigne. Sauf que la jeune racaille n'avait pas fait attention à la bombe lacrymogène que la dame possédait et s'en était prit plein les yeux.

Après que quelqu'un ai appelé la police pour vol et agression dans un des quartier de la ville, une équipe c'était déplacé sur les lieux pour faire un rapport et enfermer le petit voleur. La dame avait aussi été ramené au commissariat pour qu'elle dépose son témoignage et une plainte contre son agresseur.

En gros rien de bien intéressant pour l'officier Jung. Mais malheureusement pour lui, son collègue et ami lui avait demandé de finir l'affaire pour qu'il puisse passer un peu plus de temps avec se fiancé.

Voilà comment il c'était retrouvé là, à rassurer une petite dame pour une affaire du premier degré, lui le meilleur lieutenant de police de la ville. Il avait de quoi se plaindre, il préférait les enquêtes avec des cadavres, les vraies casse-tête, les enquêtes qui nous font tourner en ronds, jusqu'à en perdre le sommeil. Non il n'était pas maso et non, ce n'était pas un accro à la caféine... ou du moins pas encore. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il aimait les affaires compliqué qui demandaient logique, action car oui les tueurs ne coopère pas toujours, découvrir de nouveaux endroits de la ville, mais ce qu'il préférait par dessus tout, c'était de réussir la ou les autres avait échoué et être fier d'attraper le criminel et l'enfermer derrière les barreaux d'un prison à vie. Non le lieutenant Jung DaeHyun n'était pas vaniteux, ni même orgueilleux ou prétentieux il voulait juste voir là où les autres ne pouvait.

Bref, il était là, dans son bureau à regarder la pluie tomber sur la route, les passants courant à la recherche d'un abris. Cela faisait bien quatre ou cinq mois qu'aucune nouvelle enquête intéressante n'avait été déclarée... De quoi faire bien chier notre lieutenant qui commençait à avoir les nerfs à vifs. Aucune enquête depuis quelques mois... ça l'embêtait bien dis-donc. Il s'ennuyait à mourir. Même manger des cheesecakes devenait blasant, pourtant il adorait ces gâteaux. C'étaient toute sa vie (après son métier bien évidemment), pour rien au monde, manger un cheesecakes aurait été un jour lassant... Et pour temps, il devait bien se l'avouer, tout devenait gris et sans goûts autour de lui...

Il ne s'occupait plus que de petite affaires pas intéressante principalement pour les bleues fraîchement sortis de l'école. Il avait l'impression de revenir à ses débuts dans la police, c'en était vexant à force.

Il regarda l'heure qu'affichait son ordinateur, dix-neuf heurs quarante-huit. Généralement, à cette heure-ci, chaque employés rentraient chez eux, retrouvant leur famille ainsi qu'un bon repas cuisiné par leur femme. DaeHyun, lui préférait manger au poste. Au début, quand il était arrivé ici, il avait prit pour habitude de manger en travaillant sur ses dossiers, ce qui le faisait finir à des horaires tardives, mais ce travail lui avait permit de gravir assez rapidement les échelons pour arriver au poste qu'il est maintenant. Lorsqu'il n'était pas sur le terrain et qu'il avait un peu de temps pour lui, il commandait du Kimchi ou autre chose et le mangeait en regardant par les vitres de son bureau qui donnait sur la rue et les autres bâtiments qui l'entourait. Il adorait cette vue sur la rue, surtout la nuit, lorsque les néons et les réverbères étaient allumés, un air de nostalgie envahissait la pièce ainsi que son cœur lui faisant incroyablement du bien. Ce n'était que dans ces moments là que tout son stress et sa fatigue s'évacuait lui créant un bien fou. Même s'y ça s'appelait, manger tous les jours ici commençait à la gaver, malgré tout, il n'arrivait pas à ce l'avouer et chaque jours, la routine qui s'était installée continuait sans qu'il puisse l'arrêter.

Il appela une boutique et prit commande, le livreur devrait arriver dans une demie-heure environ. Le temps qu'il fasse un petit tour pour voir quelques un de ses collègues restants dans le commissariat pour faire des heures supplémentaires ou bien ceux étant de garde pour la nuit.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le lieutenant Jung n'attendit pas que le ciel lui tombe sur la tête pour faire le tour des différents service du bâtiments. Daehyun se rendit d'abord voir son ami datant de l'école de police pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Celui-ci se trouvait dans une des sections les plus importantes du pays. Son camarades lui avait expliquée que son boulot consistait à traquer des informations sur différents types d'enquêtes ou bien de pirater certain logiciel ou autres. Il ne savait plus trop ce que sont ami lui avait dit. Les seules choses qu'il fallait retenir, c'était d'être fort en informatique, même très fort, ainsi que d'avoir esprit malin, jamais à cours d'idée. Et DaeHyun était loin d'être fort en informatique, il préférait être sur terrain que d'être derrière un ordinateur, même si c'était moins dangereux de pirater un ordinateur que d'avoir un revolver sur la tempe...

Il passa part quelques couloirs et portes avant de se retrouver dans le bureau de son ami qui ne fut pas très surpris de le voir surgir sans l'avoir prévenu de sa petite visite.

Celui-ci ne le regarda qu'un très court instant avant de se replonger dans son travail, ce qui énerva un peu notre jeune lieutenant qui ne tarda pas à lui faire comprendre.

" Yah ! Yoo YoungJae ! Comment ose-tu m'ignorer alors que je viens te tenir compagnie ! Fit-il en haussant un peu sa voix pour faire réagir son interlocuteur.

\- DaeHyun Hyung, soupira le concerné. Arrête de faire ton enfant, t'es censé être le plus vieux.

\- Je le sais bien ça, mais fallait bien que je trouve un moyen de faire réagir mon dongsaeng d'une manière ou d'une autre, sourit le Lieutenant."

YoungJae étouffa un soupire et se remit dans ses papier ne fessant pas attention au brun. Il avait presque terminer ses dossiers et pourrait donc discuter avec son ami une fois cela fait. Mais il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait les finir tranquillement, car une fois DaeHyun dans ses pâtes, celui-ci continuerait de l'empêcher se se concentrer donc de travailler, et même si il lui expliquait qu'il mangerait avec lui, ça ne l'empêcherait pas de continuer à lui parler. C'était l'un des défauts de son ami de tout le temps parler quand il s'ennuyait. Et puis qui sait, peut-être que ceci était une tactique pour énerver ses ennemis...

" Ahhhhh ~ ! Tu peux pas savoir comment je m'ennuie de ne pas avoir d'affaires en ce moment... ça va bientôt faire plus de cinq mois qu'on a aucun cadavre dur les bras... se plaignit-il.

\- Vous devriez être content, si il y a moins de cadavre, ça signifie qu'il y a de moins en moins de criminalité dans cette ville, ajouta YoungJae.

\- Oui mais non ! S'écria DaeHyun. C'est vrai que c'est bien d'avoir moins de criminel et de meurtre, mais comprends moi, je suis pas fait pour des affaires de pacotilles ! En plus si ça continu je vais perdre mon poste car j'aurais plus de travail... continua-t-il de se plaindre. Je paris que si t'étais à ma place et que t'avais plus rien à faire comme moi, tu serai désespérer, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter qui eu pour réaction de faire dévier le regard de son ami sur lui.

\- Bon écoute Daeyun, si tu as encore des conneries pareille à dire, sors de mon bureau s'il te plaît, j'aimerais finir mon travail avant que le jour se lève, et vu comment c'est parti, je suis pas prêt de le terminer avec toi dans mes pâtes, répondit YoungJae ce qui fit bouder son ami qui sortit de la pièce sans un mot."

Le plus vieux sortit donc du bureau de son camarades avec une moue boudeuse. Si en plus de plus pouvoir travailler il perdait son ami, c'était le pompon. Alors il le laissait finir son travail pour qu'une fois ceci fait il rentre ensemble, et puis de toute manière, même si il connaissait le caractère de son ami, et qu'il pouvait parfois être rancunier, il savait que YougJae ne dirait rien car celui-ci comprenait son comportement et que lui même n'aurait pas été dans un meilleur état à la place de DaeHyun.

Le lieutenant regarda l'heure accrochée au mur de l'accueil du commissariat où quelques personnes s'activaient. Vingt heure dix-sept, c'était ce qu'affichait à ce moment l'horloge, il repensa à sa commande et se dirigea vers son bureau se trouvant plus loin dans le bâtiment.

Entre temps, il saluait ses collègues dans les couloirs et quelques fois, échangeait des paroles. Il croisa d'ailleurs une jeune fille agiter, celle-ci cherchait certainement quelque chose, car elle entrait et sortait dans tous les bureaux de l'étage.

" Lieutenant Jung ! Appela-t-elle lorsqu'elle sortit d'un énième bureau, le reconnaissant. Vous avez un appelle urgent sur la 6 ! Votre interlocuteur a déjà tenter d'appeler sur votre téléphone, mais vous ne répondez pas ! Expliqua-t-elle soulagée d'avoir enfin trouvé DaeHyun.

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda le concerné.

\- Il ne nous a pas donnée son nom, mais il a dit que vous le reconnaîtriez et que vous le connaissiez ! Répondit-elle."

Si c'était bien la personne à qui il pensait, il lui ferrait bouffée son combiné ! Le connard, pensa le lieutenant. Il avait une affaire à réglé avec lui. Ce con s'était enfuit avant même qu'ils n'aient pu mettre les choses au clair...

Alors si c'était bien lui au téléphone, il le retrouverait par n'importe quel moyen même si il devait tracer son téléphone pour savoir son emplacement.

DaeHyun reprit son chemin n'accélérant même pas le pas, ce salop pouvait bien attendre après tout, c'est pas comme si il était en danger de mort tout de même ? Si ?

Cinq minutes plus tard, le temps de s'asseoir confortablement sur son siège, de prendre l'appareil, de le poser près de son oreille et d'appuyer sur la touche numéro six, la voix de la personne dans le combiné l'engueulant ne fit que confirmer ses dires.

" Puta** de fi** de p**e de mes d*** ! Tu pourrais pas te dépêcher un peu ! La ponctualité tu connais ! criait un homme visiblement énervé à l'autre bout du fil. Non mais sérieusement ! Pourquoi je t'ai appelé toi sur plus d'une centaine d'inspecteur de lieutenant et tout il a fallut que mon téléphone t'appelle ! Je crois que ja vais le changer ! "

Le lieutenant laissa son interlocuteur se plaindre tout seule sachant qu'au bout de quelques minutes celui-là serai calmé et fin prêt à lui dire ce qu'il voulait.

D'ailleurs, ce fut plus rapide que d'habitude.

" Yah ! Jung DaeHyun ! T'es toujours là ?! S'exclama l'homme craignant que le concerné n'est raccroché et d'avoir crié dans le combiné pendant plusieurs minutes comme un con.

\- Oui HimChan Hyung... fit-il blasé du comportement de son aîné.

\- Bon tant mieux ! J'ai décroché une affaire importante ! Déclara-t-il rapidement sans trop d'information.

\- Et en quoi puis-je t'aider mon chère ? A ce que je sache, nous ne sommes pas partenaire, je ne vois pas en quoi je puisse t'aider, fit DaeHyun ne voulant en aucun cas travailler avec cette homme. Et donne moi des raisons si je le devais, parce qu' aux dernière nouvelle, ce n'est pas moi qui suis partis du jour au lendemain sans nouvelle, qui n'est donné aucun signe de vie et surtout qui m'aie laissé dans la merde jusqu'au bout.

\- Quoi ?! T'es toujours bloqué sur ça ? S'écria HimChan. Bon... Écoute DaeHyun, je suis désolé pour la dernière fois, j'ai merdé je sais, mais faut pas m'en vouloir, j'étais perdu, je savais pas quoi faire et même si j'aurais pas du fuir, je l'ai fais. Mais ça c'est du passé, et maintenant le présent alors oublie ça ! J'ai vraiment besoin de toi ! T'es le meilleur dans ce domaine que je connaisse ! Tentai d'amadouer Himchan. En plus je sais que t'es sur aucune enquête en ce moment et que tu t'ennuie au point de pensé à quitter la police ! "

Et un point pour HimChan au grand malheur de DaeHyun.

" Bon... et c'est quoi cette affaire ? Questionna alors le jeune homme.

\- Tu vas adorer moi je te le dis ! Ça pu à plein nez, mais on a retrouver un cadavre dans des toilettes publiques...

\- Ah charmant tient... Raison de plus pour ne plus y aller... interrompit le lieutenant.

\- DaeHyun... laisse moi finir d'expliquer s'il te plaît, souffla l'homme. A première vu, il s'agirait d'une femme. Son corps à été calciné, mais ceci ne serai pas la cause du décès...

\- Savez-vous de quand date sa mort ? Demanda le plus jeune.

\- Non, mais un médecin légiste ne devrai pas tarder à arriver. Je t'attend DaeHyun. J'ai appelé un taxi pour qu'il t'emmène."

HimChan raccrocha sans donner plus d'explication laissant le lieutenant quelque peu dubitatif. Il connaissait très bine les faits qui poussaient son coéquipier à se cacher, mais tout ceci n'était pas un peu trop ? On était pas dans un film de science-fiction non plus, où le héros se cache de ses ennemies...

Bref il ne se posa pas plus de questions et s'apprêtât à partir sauf que c'est à ce moment là que son livreur décida de se pointer.

" Je suis bien au bureau de Mr Jung ? Demanda le livreur.

\- Mhh Oui ! Mais vous pouvez repartir, j'annule ma commande ! Je suis pressé, dit-il.

\- Mais Mr, vous avez commandé... essaya de persuader le pauvre livreur.

\- Je suis désolé mais j'ai pas le temps, s'écria DaeHyun en franchissant la porte de son bureau."

Le pauvre livreur regarda son client partir en courant à travers les couloirs du bâtiment sans pouvoir l'arrêter. Qu'allait-il dire à son patron ? Que son client n'avait pas voulu sa commande et qu'il était parti comme ça, en disparaissant dans la nature en un battement de cil...

Le lieutenant Jung avait prit le taxi en bas du bâtiment qui stationnait sur une place de parking. Il espérait avoir choisit le bon et qu'il se retrouverait pas en pleine cambrousse... Pour ne pas ce faire trop d'idée, il pensa au livreur avec sa commande. En réfléchissant plus, il aurait dût la prendre avec lui pour la manger en route... Qu'est-ce-qu'il pouvait être idiot...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il refit surface à cause de son crâne qui le lançait atrocement. Mais que c'était-il donc passé ?

Sa tête lui faisait extrêmement mal. Elle n'était pas passée sous n rouleau compresseur, mais plutôt sous les sabots d'une horde de chevaux, c'était pas possible sinon.

L'alcool ? Non certainement pas ça. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir bu un quelconque vers de boissons alcoolisées.

Stupéfiants ? Certainement pas. Il était hors de question qu'il touche à ça dans sa vie. Il ne voulait absolument pas finir en cure de désintoxication... Et encore moins mourir jeune sous les effets secondaires.

Alors qu'elle était la cause de son mal de crâne ? Une migraine ? Non fallait pas non plus abuser.

De plus, il ne sentait plus les membres de son corps, ce qui l'inquiéta d'avantage, l'incitant à ouvrir les yeux par le force des choses, désirant par curiosité, savoir où il se trouvait.

Ce fut un combat de stimulation. Son corps n'obéissait plus. Le moindre petit ordre envoyé de son cerveau ne voulait être exécuté. Cela le fit paniqué intérieurement. Il n'était sûrement pas dans un endroit sure. Il espérait retrouver rapidement l'usage de ses membres et articulations et s'enfuir le plus vite possible même si il ne savait rien de l'endroit où il était et de ses agresseurs. Car oui, ce n'était certainement pas ses amis qui l'avait drogué. Drogué ? Il y avait quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pourcents de chance que ce soit ça, il ne voyait pas sinon, comment il aurait pu se retrouver dans ses états.

Et en raison des circonstances, il allait devoir attendre avant de pouvoir reprendre le contrôle de son corps, cela lui permettrait de se rappeler le pourquoi du comment il avait fini là.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Changement de point de vue_

Ahhh... Qu'est ce qu'un bon bain chaud pouvait faire du bien. Un bien fait réparateur pour le corps, et comme le dit le proverbe, « Après l'effort, le réconfort ».

Oh non, il n'avait pas beaucoup sué aujourd'hui à vrai dire, juste que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de se détendre confortablement, de plus l'eau ayant des vertus réparatrices sur les plaies et la peau, autant en profiter et nettoyer son corps des déchets qu'il pouvait chopper.

Le jeune homme, prenant son temps dans le liquide clair, repensait à ses derniers mois quelques peu mouvementés. On ne peut pas dire que ce n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait. L'aventure, l'action, jouer aussi. Oui, jouer. Provoquer les forces de police du pays. Qu'est-ce-qu'il aimait ça. Voir leurs visages s'effriter de colère lorsqu'il s'échappait sans problèmes de leur emprise. Oh Oui...

A chaque fois ou presque c'était la même chose. Les forces de l'ordre l'encerclaient de toutes part, ayant leurs armes braquées sur le jeune homme qui lui ne bougeait pas attendant ce qui allait se dérouler. Qui allait faire le premier pas, qui allait lui donner sa liberté ?

Lorsqu'un des hommes traversait l'invisible ligne qui le séparait de la sortit, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher sur son visage, un sourire malsains, signe de victoire.

Une fois ceci fait, ses coéquipiers et amis entraient en scènes. Puis tout devenait trop flou pour que quelqu'un comprenne ce qu'il se passait. C'est ainsi que le petit groupe s'envolait vers leur repère en un battement d'aile.

Mais il fallait mieux ne pas avoir recours trop souvent à cette technique de braquage car cela attirait facilement la police à s'intéresser à leur groupe. Et comme ils ne voulaient pas que les médias et autres s'occupent d'eux, ils préféraient utiliser la seconde technique plus discrète, attirant moins les regards indiscret. Celle-là aussi, elle était bien. Mais y avait juste beaucoup moins d'action, donc moins de fun pour le jeune homme qui adorait sentir l'adrénaline prendre possession de lui.

Oh... Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait cette sensation plus qu'autre chose, enfin, fallait pas non plus oublier le sexe hein... Bref... Comme il le pensait. Mieux que l'effet de la drogue en tous cas...

« YongGuk Hyung ! hurla quelqu'un. »

Il ne pouvait vraiment pas être tranquille dis donc. Il devait tout le temps être dérangé par une personnes. Ça devait être important, sinon il ferai manger le sol au petit merdeux qui venait de mettre fin à son moment de tranquillité.

« Bang ! Ouvre ! Je sais que t'es là ! Dépêche toi ! On a un truc super important à te dire ! cria la même personne qui venait de trouver son supérieur. Aller grouille ou je défonce la porte, et je m'en fou si tu prends ton bain et que t'es nu...

\- J'arrive ! Cria le concerné, coupant la parole à l'autre. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus au leader pour qu'il sorte du bain et enfile quelques vêtements après s'être rapidement séché avec une serviette. Cinq minutes plus tard, il sortit de la pièces les cheveux encore mouillés. Il fit face au jeune qui l'avait dérangé attendant qu'il parle.

« YongGuk Hyung... dit celui-ci plus bas. HimChan m'a prévenu qu'il était là et qu'il fallait que je te prévienne... continua-t-il sur le même ton.

\- Hmmm... fit-il réfléchissant. Bien... Emmène moi à HimChan. »

Le plus jeune hocha la tête signe qu'il avait comprit la requête de son leader. Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs, passant parfois dans de grande pièces d'entrepôts. C'était un vrai labyrinthe pour quelqu'un venant arrivé ou qui était inconnu. Il fallait bien un mois pour se rappeler de tout les couloirs, sur quoi ils menaient, là où on pouvait allé, et les espaces réservés aux personnes importantes du groupe.

Les deux jeunes hommes passèrent dans un dernier couloir et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte. Avant de rentrer le plus jeune se tourna vers son Hyung pour l'examiner et ajouta :

« C'est qui YongGuk derrière cette porte ? Demanda-t-il. Tu veux lui faire quoi ? »

Bang ne répondit pas au jeune se contenta d'un sourire en coin, fière d'éveiller des questions dans l'esprit de celui-ci.

Il ouvrit la porte et traversa le seuil de celle-là avant que son ami se pose d'avantage de question.

La première chose, ou plutôt personne qu'il vu fut HimChan adossé au mur d'en face, les bras croisés contre son corps, le regard dans la vague. Il devait réfléchir à comment, lui aussi, avait-il été embarqué là-dedans, ce qui fit sourire encore plus YongGuk. Qu'est-ce-qu'il était intelligent, malin et vicieux à la fois, tellement de qualité et défaut qu'il se jetait à la figure, faisant enfler ses chevilles.

HimChan remarqua la présence de Bang et de son acolytes quand le leader posant brusquement son revolver sur la table de la pièce, éclairé par une vielle ampoule qui allait bientôt rendre l'âme. Il se détacha du mur et laissa ses bras prendre contre son corps, se rapprochant calmement de YongGuk, le visage fermé. Il s'arrêta à un mètre de celui-ci et décréta :

« Rend moi ma liberté. »


	2. Chapter 2

« Rend moi ma liberté. »

La voix d'HimChan avait résonné dans le crâne de DaeHyun et l'avait fait ouvrir ses yeux par surprise.

Alors, comme ça, c'était HimChan qui l'avait entraîné la dedans. C'était lui qui l'avait trompé. DaeHyun avait été trop naïf de le croire lui et son histoire de cadavre, il avait eu une confiance aveugle. Il n'aurait pas dût. Il aurait dût se douter que si HimChan avait appelé , quelque chose de plus sombre se cachait derrière. Et dans tout les cas, cette chose sombre devait être la personne qui était rentré dans la pièce il y a de cela une dizaine de minutes, lorsqu'il ne se doutait pas qu'Himchan se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui. Peut-être que lui aussi était enfermé et séquestré ici.

Un puissant mal de crâne lui fit arracher un petit couinement de douleur.

Lui qui voulait être discret. C'était raté.

Il entendit un ricanement venant d'une des personnes se trouvant dans la pièce. Il observa d'ailleurs celle-ci. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais pas non plus trop petite. Une table se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui, ou une arme y avait été déposé, un Magnum ,357 aperçut DaeHyun... cela prouvant que ses agresseurs n'étaient pas des enfants de cœurs et n'hésiterais pas à les descendre si ils le devaient. Très rassurant pensa-t-il. Les murs ne possédaient aucune tapisserie ou peinture, juste les briques rouges qui ressortaient, laissant pour hypothèse à DaeHyun que la pièce n'était pas isolé et quand hiver il devait y faire un froid de canard... et justement l'hiver approchait à grand pas. Il y avait quelques chaises et un meuble. La pièce était mal éclairé, DaeHyun eu du mal à reconnaître ses agresseurs.

Celui qui semblait être le plus jeune à première vu était de loin le plus grand. Ses cheveux avaient été teints en gris et il possédait un visage plutôt mignon. Il se tenait derrière un homme un peu plus vieux que lui, qui avait un visage plus menaçant, sa couleur de cheveux et ses yeux noir n'arrangeaient rien à l'image qu'il donnait. Effrayant.

HimChan se trouvait à environ un mètre de celui-là et contrairement à ce que DaeHyun avait pensé un instant plus tôt, il était loin d'être enfermé ou d'être tenu en laisse par des chaînes et menottes. Alors pourquoi voulait-il qu'on lui rende sa liberté. Le lieutenant de police ne comprenait plus grand chose, et la drogue fessait encore effet car elle ralentissait son cerveau.

Dans tout les cas, son ancien camarades et coéquipiers de police avait changé. Il avait troqué ses cheveux noir, teinture interdite pour les officiers sauf brun, pour des cheveux blonds. Il avait aussi maigrit, comme quoi durant sa disparition, il avait moins mangé qu'à son habitude. Son teint était plus clair, plus pâles comme s'il n'était, ou alors très peu sortit dehors.

DaeHyun se désintéressa de lui, une douleur aux poignets attira son attention, il avait été menotté par ses agresseur. Son corps reprenait petit à petit le contrôle et il pu bouger ses doigts. Il n'aurait d'ailleurs pas dût les déplacer car ses membres n'aillant pas bouger pendant un bon moment, lui procurèrent plusieurs centaines de fourmillement le long de son corps, créant une désagréable sensation.

« Aaaahhhh... ne put-il s'empêcher de lâcher tellement c'était âpre.

\- Tiens... fit certainement le chef. On dirait que notre otage c'est réveillé de sa léthargie. Dis donc, tu as bien dormi pour le peux de drogue qu'on as fait ingurgité à ton corps, continua-t-il tout en s'approchant de DaeHyun. »

Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage, prenant entre ses doigts fin, la figure de son prisonnier.

DaeHyun se laissa faire, à près tout. Qu pouvait-il faire ?

Le jeune homme en face de lui tourna délicatement sa tête entre ses doigts, détaillant entièrement et sans aucun scrupule la personne qui se trouvait face à lui.

Durant cet examen, DaeHyun ne put s'empêcher d'observer lui aussi la personne en face de lui.

Il n'avait rien d'un top model, mais son visage était naturellement beau et sa personne entière dégageait un charisme. Il avait aussi des très fin comme HimChan, mais qui le rendait différemment beau.

Le lieutenant n'eut pas le temps de finir sa contemplation qu'une paire de lèvre s'abattirent brusquement contre les siennes. La langue de l'autre força légèrement son entré ,vu qu'il n'avait pas entièrement retrouvé un esprit normal, et s'empara de sa bouche possessivement et sans douceurs.

Les mains du jeune homme qui était posé sur son visage, se logèrent dans le cou de DaeHyun et sa bouche ne tarda pas à s'y rendre à son tour, le marquant de suçon.

Quand le le chef se détacha de lui, une lueur sauvage et dangereuse se lisaient dans ses yeux sombres. DaeHyun encore choqué ne réagit pas à celui-ci.

« Joli frimousse petit, dit-il amusé par le comportement de sa victime. J'espère que tu n'y tiens pas trop... »

Son bourreau retourna à la place qu'il occupait avant de s'intéresser au lieutenant et reprit son arme. Il l'inspecta un moment avant de dirigé le canon vers DaeHyun. Il ne fit plus un geste.

Le jeune policier ne savait si il allait tirer ou non, trop chamboulé par le comportement se son agresseur. Il ne pouvait plus réagir.

Le bruit du coup de feu se fit entendre, mais aucune balle ne vint toucher le lieutenante. Il sentit juste quelques une de ses mèches voler et un bruit aigu passer près se son oreille.

« YongGuk ! S'exclama le plus jeune, visiblement outré du comportement du plus vieux. »

Le jeune homme avait tiré dans le mur de derrière, à quelques millimètres de DaeHyun.

« Bien... Pour ton information, si tu essayes de t'enfuir, de te rebeller ou autre, et que tu n'obéis pas, ne croit surtout pas que je vais rester sans rien faire. La je ne t'es peut-être pas tiré dessus, mais j'aurais très bien put, et je le pourrais toujours. Donc ne fais aucune choses débiles qui pourraient te tuer... ce serait dommage de gâcher un si beau corps... expliqua-t-il, murmurant ces dernière paroles, puis il sortit en compagnie des deux autres hommes. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il faisait froid. Atrocement froid pour ce début d'octobre. Il regrettait d'avoir quitté son bureau sans sa veste. Maintenant, il était là, dans cette pièce sombre à peine éclairée, mal isolé, menotté et enchaîner dans le repère d'un certain YongGuk, quelque part en ville, ou bien autre part. Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Que devait-il penser ?

HimChan l'avait trompé alors qu'il pensait être de son côté, celui-ci, responsable de son enfermement, l'ayant attrapé dans ses filets.

Et puis, il y avait aussi YongGuk, certainement le chef... et... son comportement bizarre. Que lui avait-il fait plus tôt ? Il n'avait pas rêvé. Ce mec l'avait bien embrassé, il n'y était d'ailleurs pas allé de main morte. Plus les suçons dans son cou... Super être marqué par ce gars... Que dire mieux ?

Il espérait sincèrement que YoungJae remarque sa disparition et le retrouve. Il n'était ici que depuis quelques heures, mais c'était déjà trop.

Ses poignets lui faisait mal, une sensation de brûlure avec le contacte du métal lui laissait supposer que sa peau s'arrachait petit à petit, plus le temps passait. La drogue, elle n'avait plus aucun effets sur notre jeune lieutenant, il le regrettait légèrement à cause des chaînes qui lui arrachaient la peau sans arrêt, mais au moins, son esprit était saint, son cerveau refonctionnait correctement et il avait de nouveau les idées claires donc ne t'enterrai pas de chose inutile, le m'étant en danger. En plus, son agresseur l'avait bien prévenu, un pas de travers et il pouvait dire bye bye !

La porte s'ouvrit laissant place au jeune homme qui avait accompagné YongGuk plus tôt. Il tenait dans ses mains un plateau rempli de nourriture diverse, de quoi faire saliver le prisonnier accroupis par terre maintenu par les chaînes en métal.

DaeHyun en le voyant rentrer le fixa intensément, enfin plus particulièrement ce qu'il portait. Cela attisa sa curiosité. Lui qui n'avait pas manger depuis plusieurs heures et qui avait décliné comme un con sa commande, mourait de faim et aurait fait presque n'importe quoi, car oui il n'est pas totalement fou, pour manger ne serais-ce qu'une petite part de ce qui se trouvait là.

Le jeune homme qui venait d'entrer se doutait que leur prisonnier devait avoir faim. C'était YongGuk qu'il lui avait demander de lui apporter de la nourriture pour éviter que celui-ci ne crève dans la « cave ». Il posa sa charge sur la seul table de la pièce et approcha une des chaises près de celle-ci pour s'asseoir et observa le jeune homme qui regardait avec grande envie ce qui se trouvait dans le plateau.

Le plus jeune hésitait à le torturer avec la nourriture, lui donner de faux espoir, mais il s'imagina à sa place et il savait qu'il n'aurait pas apprécié, surtout s'il n'avait rien manger depuis vingt-quatre heures. Puis voir le jeune policier aussi affamé lui faisait pitié.

Par contre il était hors de question de le détacher, on ne pouvait deviner de quoi il était capable et son rang dans la hiérarchie du travail était une des principales raison. Alors le seul choix qui s'offrait à lui était de le nourrir... comme un bébé de un ans... Super.

Il avait rapproché la chaise de DaeHyun, sur ses cuisses se trouvaient à présent la plateau et dans ses mains les couverts qui lui serviraient à nourrir le lieutenant.

Celui-ci toujours envoûté par les aliments laissa faire le jeune jusqu'à comprendre ce qu'il se tramait. Ne voulant pas subir cette humiliation, il se révolta :

« Non mais ça va pas ! Tu crois que je vais me laisser faire ?! Je peux très bien me nourrir seul !

\- Tu crois que ça me plaît de te donner à manger comme aux bébés ? Balança l'autre outré, pensant que le lieutenant se serait laissé faire.

\- Et toi ? T'aimerais te retrouver dans cette situation, avoir à supporter toutes ces humiliations ?! Reprocha DaeHyun encore plus furieux.

\- Écoute, c'est pas moi qui décide. On m'a dit de pas enlever les chaînes. Et puis de toute façon je sais que tu crève la dalle alors arrête de jouer les gros dure, tu vas juste crever plus tôt, lança-t-il. »

Le jeune officier ne répondit pas à cette remarque et fit une moue boudeuse pour montrer son mécontentement. Le jeune sourit et émit un reniflement amusé face à cette réaction.

DaeHyun laissa le plus jeune le nourrir cette fois-ci sans rechigner. Malgré les débuts de tentative maladroites, ils ne mirent que très peu de temps à avoir un bon rythmes. Le lieutenant engloutissait les bouchées comme si la nourriture allait disparaître en un claquement de doigt, faisant sourire de plus en plus son nourrisseur. A la fin du repas, ils entamèrent une petite discutions, comme s'ils n'étaient pas ennemies. DaeHyun apprit même le nom du jeune garçon « JunHong » ou plus généralement surnommé « Zelo ». Enfin de compte le jeune policier se rendit compte que Zelo manquait cruellement t'attentions ici.

« Hyung ! Je vais devoir y aller ! YongGuk Hyung m'attend, s'écria JunHong.

\- Humm... fit DaeHyun, ne pouvant que l'écouter.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je sais que Hyung peut paraître terrifiant, mais au fond il est super attentionné et gentil envers les personnes qu'ils aiment, c'est juste... qu'il a du mal à exprimer ses sentiments... murmura Zelo pour la dernière phrase, que DaeHyun n'entendit pas ou alors que certains mots vu que le jeune garçons était près de la porte, assez loin de lui. »

Son dongsaeng quitta la pièce froide, laissant de nouveau seul DaeHyun qui d'ailleurs méditait sur la dernière phrase qu'avait dit Zelo sur YongGuk. Il n'avait pas tout capté, comme quoi le chef pouvait être attentionné ?

Bof... il ne savait pas. À vrai dire il avait des doutes sur le comportement du plus vieux. Peut-être était-il réellement ce genre de personnes à prendre soin des autres, mais aussi bien, cela n'était que du cinéma.

Plus il réfléchissait, plus un mal de tête l'envahissait, il décida d'arrêter d'y penser, et d'essayer de trouver sommeil, malgré les chaînes et menottes arrachant sa peau.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Plusieurs semaines se sont écoulées depuis que le jeune lieutenant est ici. Il n'est plus enfermé dans la sorte de cave et on lui à enlever les menottes ainsi que les chaînes. Il se trouve à présent dans une chambre de meilleur qualité, il n'a plus froid et peut désormais avoir un accès plus libre au bâtiment et pouvait se déplacer sans craindre de se prendre une balle à chaque tournant de couloirs. De toute manières, DaeHyun ne sortait que rarement sans Zelo alors YongGuk n'avait pas à d'inquiété, il ne le retrouverait pas dans ses affaires de si tôt.

Mais en ce moment, le chef de la bande avait plus urgent à traiter. HimChan commençait sérieusement à l'embêter avec ces questions à tout bout de champs. Pour que celui-ci arrête de le déranger n'importe quand, il avait décidé de s'occuper personnellement de lui aujourd'hui.

YongGuk l'avait invité à entrer dans son bureau pour régler cette affaire avant que tout n'explose aux oreilles de son prisonnier. Chose qu'il ne fallait surtout pas.

Les deux hommes se trouvait à présent dans la même pièce, et l'on pouvait sentir une légère tension entre les deux. HimChan assit sur l'un des fauteuils de la pièce, toisait sombrement YongGuk qui lui adossé contre l'un des murs de la pièce regardait à travers la fenêtre. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes avant que le blond irrité par se silence et agacé par le comportement du roux, ne prenne la parole.

« Tu m'as promis ma liberté YongGuk, dit-il en appuyant bien sur le nom de son geôlier. Je l'attend toujours. »

Le rouquin détourna son regard de la fenêtre le fixant sur HimChan. Un combat de regard commença, les deux voulant savoir lequel tiendrais le plus longtemps face à l'autre. YongGuk quelques peu énervé par ténacité de son vis à vis et tenant plus que tout à le soumettre, s'approcha du blond avec une démarche de félin. Celui-ci ne lâcha pas pour autant les yeux du leader ne désirant plus le laisser prendre le dessus, il en avait assez d'être toujours le premier à tomber. La distance entre les deux rétrécissait de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que le seul espace qui les séparaient fut celui lui entre leurs lèvres. YongGuk avait coincé HimChan grâce à ses bras, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Environ cinq centimètres les éloignaient, mais ce fut trop pour le blond. Hypnotisé par les lèvres du roux, il détacha son regard ses yeux sombre, succombant à la tentation. Il avait encore perdu. Le leader savait comment le faire tomber et ça l'énervait d'autant plus se savoir plus faible que lui.

YongGuk ne l'avait toujours pas lâcher, le fixant toujours dans les yeux, il déplaça sa main pour entrouvrir la bouche du jeune homme et glisser un de ses doigts sur la lèvre inférieur de celui-ci puis l'embrassa sans trop attendre. HimChan se laissant faire, il était déjà tomber, il ne pouvait plus que subir les agréables sensations que lui procurait le leader. Content d'avoir fait céder le blond , il se détacha de sa bouche et murmura sensuellement :

« Tu veux que je te rende ta liberté, mais tu es incapable de me résister... Avoue-le que ces parties de jambes en l'air te plaisent...

\- J'en ai assez de te courir tout le temps après pour connaître la réponse à ma question. Tu me l'avais promit YongGuk, répondit HimChan qui commençait à dériver face aux attouchements du roux.

\- Je sais... saches que je tiens toujours mes promesses... continua-t-il sachant très bien que le blond se tairait.

\- Alors qu'attends-tu ? Je ne te suis plus d'aucune utilité ici...justifia son amant.

\- Qui a dit que je n'avais plus besoin de toi ? C'est peut-être se que tu crois, mais je si peux te rassurer, c'est faux...

\- Que veux-tu de moi dans ces cas-là ? Demanda-t-il tout bas. »

YongGuk répondit à sa question par un sourire en coin et une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux. Il se détacha de HimChan qui ne fut d'ailleurs pas très content que son amant ne termine pas ce qu'il avait entreprit de commencer.

« Pour le moment tu as juste à patienter encore un peu. Si tu ne fais pas de bêtise et ne m'embête pas dans mes affaires, l'heure de ta libération ne sera tarder... trancha le leader, espérant que le blond, s'occupe de ses fesses et non des siennes. »

Chose que le concerné n'apprécia pas et il ne tarda pas à l'exprimer.

« Dis le tout de suite que je te dérange et je me casse avec DaeHyun sans attendre ! S'écria-t-il.

\- En quoi je te laisserai t'échapper avec lui ?! Réagit YongGuk piquer à vif.

\- En quoi ? Mais c'est très simple YongGuk ! Je sais que tout les soirs tu lui rend visite ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça je compte bien le découvrir ! Révéla-t-il, ce qui eu l'air de choqué le roux. Et tu as intérêt à ne pas abuser de lui ! Il ne mérite en aucun cas ce traitement !

\- Qui t'as dit que j'abusais de lui ? S'énerva YongGuk. Et surtout, que veux tu dire par là ?! T'es entrain d'insinuer quoi là ?!

\- Ce que je suis entrain d'insinuer ? Arrête de mentir Bang ! Je te connais bien, ne me dis pas que tu ne couches pas avec lui ? À moins que tu le tortures ? Hein ?! Explosa HimChan.

\- Coucher avec lui ? Non mais t'as fumer quoi là ? T'es jaloux ou quoi ?!Sérieusement ?! Pourquoi je ferais ça avec lui ? Tu te rends compte de ce que t'es entrain de dire ? Et puis quoi encore ? Le torturer... J'y crois pas là HimChan ! Tu te prends pour qui pour inventer des trucs pareils ? S'exclama YongGuk irrité par ces accusations. »

Voyant bien l'état du leader HimChan se tus. Il ne savait si il devait le croire ou pas. Il avait déjà abusé de lui dans le passé, et il en serait sûrement capable avec le jeune lieutenant. Et ça il ne le fallait surtout pas. Il ne permettrait pas à YongGuk de toucher ne serais-ce qu'un peu DaHyun, il lui appartenait. Il osa tout de même poser une dernière question au roux sur le brun.

« Alors. Que comptes-tu faire de lui ? »

YongGuk ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il sonda le blond d'un regard mauvais essayant de deviner ses pensées.

« En quoi cela te regarde ? Demanda-t-il froidement. Je veux bien être gentil, mais ne pense surtout pas que puisque tu es déjà passé dans mon lit que je vais te révéler tout ce que tu veux. »

La réponse avait été clair. YongGuk ne révélerai rien à propos de DaeHyun ce qui embêtait quelque peu HimChan, ne sachant rien sur l'avenir de son protéger, il ne pourrait rien prévoir.

Le blond ne resta pas plus longtemps dans le bureau de Bang, il sortit en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte pour que le leader comprenne agacement.

Mais le roux n'en avait que faire de s'occuper de l'état d'HimChan. Celui-ci avait été à deux doigts de découvrir ce qu'il se tramait entre lui et DaeHyun. Il avait eu chaud plus que tout. Il ne voulait pas que le blond apprenne quoi que se soit sur ce sujet et quand il lui en avait parlé un peu plus tôt il l'avait sentit passé. Son cœur avait accélérer sur le coup pensant qu'ils avaient été découvert dans leur petit manège, mais heureusement pour eux, HimChan n'avait émit que des hypothèse et supposition. Pour ses prochaines visites il devrait être plus prudent pour ne pas éveiller le moindre soupçons.

Le leader pouvait tout aussi bien arrêter ses visites nocturnes au près de DaeHyun, mais cela lui était des à présent impossible. Ne pas voir le brun deviendrai une torture pour lui. Au début, il ne se doutait pas de ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, croyant à quelque chose de passager comme HimChan, simplement de l'attirance physique. Il avait d'abords marqué DaeHyun lorsqu'on l'avait amené ici pour montrer son appartenance au roux. Puis au fur et à mesure de ses petites visites et au caractère rebelle de DaeHyun, il avait ressentit plus. Beaucoup plus. Jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir contrôler ses pulsions envers lui. Oui, ils avaient baissés. Non il ne l'avait pas violemment violé. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs plutôt bien apprécier cette partit de jambe en l'air. Il pariait que le lieutenant était près à le refaire avec lui et puis, même si il ne le voulait pas Bang ne lui laisserai pas le choix.

Plus YongGuk repensait à leur dernière nuit ensemble et plus son sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres. Il s'était sentit tellement bien avec DaeHyun. De l'amour ? Il ne le savait pas trop. À vrai dire, il ne savait plus trop où il en était. Au début il avait voulu jouer avec l'officier. Voir qui était le plus fort, le plus malin, le plus fourbe, le plus intelligent...

Oh oui... Jouer... Et il ne regrettait rien. Non. Il attendait la suite avec impatience. Que ce passerai-t-il la prochaine fois qu'il le verrai. Lui ferrai-t-il l'amour, avouerai-t-il ses sentiments, se rebellerai-t-il ? Ou bien se passerai-t-il tout autre chose de bien plus excitant.


	3. Chapter 3

« Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fais bon sens ! Pensa DaeHyun. »

Depuis déjà plusieurs heures, le jeune lieutenant ne cessait de se poser la même question. Il restait bloqué sur cela et n'arrivait plus à sans défaire, obnubilé par ses actions.

Pourquoi bug-ait-il ?

C'était simple. Les raisons l'ayant poussé à ce mettre dans cet état de convalescence était qu'il avait fait une grosse erreur. Sûrement la plus immense de sa carrière. Il la regrettait tellement mais ne pouvais retourné en arrière pour la modifié. Qu'allait-il faire à présent, que dirait-on de lui en apprenant qu'il avait baisé avec un criminel, qui plus ait, recherché par plus de la moitié des flics du pays...

Enfin qui avait dit que tout le monde serait au courant de cette petite aventure avec le leader du groupe ? Personnes ?! Non ? Bon bah tant mieux alors, comme ça personnes n'en saurait rien à jamais et il n'aurait aucun problème.

Mais tout de même. En y repensant bien, YongGuk lui avait fait vivre un moment inoubliable...

Si... sensuelle... si... magnifique... si... jouissant...

Merde ! Il dérivait là ! Il fallait tout de suite qu'il oubli ces pensées plus que perverse envers la nuit dernière qu'il avait passé en compagnie du roux.

Ah oui ! Bang était passé chez le coiffeur récemment... Il avait laissé tombé sa coupe de cheveux corbeau pour du rouge... qui lui allait à merveille selon le dire de DaeHyun.

Comment faire pour l'oublier lui et tout le reste ? Alors que le lieutenant se trouvait dans l'une de ses planques, qu'il le voyait presque tout les jours ou presque, que Zelo lui rappelait sans cesse qu'il n'était pas chez lui et que sa place n'était pas là. Tout se liguait contre lui pour le mettre mal à l'aise dans cet endroit mystérieux.

Puis DaeHyun passait ses journées à ne rien faire. Ses seules occupations étaient de glandé les trois quarts du temps, le reste il les passaient avec JunHong ou alors, il se baladait dans le bâtiment, cela arrivant rarement, il ne désirait pas croisé un des gars de YongGuk et de se faire tirer une balade. Au moins c'était clair. N'empêche, plus il y repensait et plus il était convaincue de sa conclusion sur le leader : ce mec était un mystère à lui tout seule, mystère extrêmement charismatique, sexy, virile... et on passe les autres adjectif, noms pour le décrire, la liste serait trop longue sinon.

Flash Back :

DaeHyun sortait tout juste de la douche de sa nouvelle chambre, offerte par le groupe. À présent, il n'était plus menotté ni attaché à un mur sans aucune liberté. On l'avait autorisé à pouvoir sortir hors de la pièce, sans risqué de mourir. C'était déjà une grande avancé pour lui qui n'avait plus vu la véritable lumière du jour depuis quelques semaine, de plus ses poignets ne le lançait plus.

Le jeune homme vêtu d'une simple serviette enroulé autour de ses hanches, prenait bien son temps et profitait un maximum de cette nouvelle liberté qui s'offrait à lui, il voyait ceci comme une sorte de signal.

Il allait retrouvé les vêtements mis à sa disposition dans sa chambre lorsqu'il s'aperçut que sur le canapé de la pièce dépassait une paire d'yeux se rinçant admirablement bien la vue, ainsi qu'une touffe rouge.

DaeHyun s'arrêta bouche béé par la présence de la seconde personne. Il n'aurait jamais cru que quelqu'un viendrait le dérangé, encore moins un des hommes de Bang. La touffe rouge le fixait toujours avec attention ce qui embarrassa et paniqua le châtain rougissant de plus belle. La personne sur le canapé se leva, contourna l'objet et se rapprocha du jeune homme silencieusement, sourire en coin, regard amusé.

« Omo ! Comme c'est mignon, le meilleur lieutenant de la police qui rougit comme une adolescente ! ~ pouffa le roux.»

Ce qui fit devenir le DaeHyun écarlate par la comparaison. L'identité de l'homme en face de lui fut découverte grâce à sa voix grave. Bang YongGuk, le leader du groupe qu'il l'avait enfermé... Maintenant il savait « pourquoi » on s'était introduit dans sa chambre. Ça n'avait rien détonnant venant de la part du leader, de rentrer sans l'autorisation de la personne ou bien de faire comme bon lui semblait ce qui énervait parfois l'officier. De toute façon, son métier, c'était bien de volé et braqué, tout ce que détestait la police. Donc, aucune raison pour admirer et aimer un homme comme lui...

DaeHyun se contenta de tourner la tête en direction de sa chambre, regardant ses vêtements avec désespoir. Pourquoi ne les avaient-ils pas prient avec lui au lieu de les laisser dans la pièce tandis que YongGuk lui avait une vue panorama à trois-cent-soixante degrés sur son corps...

Il fallait qu'on lui explique, comment il se mettait dans des situations comme celle-ci sérieusement, ça devenait laçant.

Oh et puis, tant pis. Il n'allait pas laisser se plaisir à Bang d'avoir une vue libre de lui sans habits. Il s'écarta du leader rapidement et dans la même foulée, il s'enferma dans la chambre espérant que le roux ne défonce pas la porte.

Quelques secondes plus tard, on pouvait entendre le martellement fort et croissant des poings de YongGuk contre la porte, effrayant vaguement le jeune lieutenant, plus tôt intéresser par ses caleçons qu'autre chose...

« Lieutenant Jung DaeHyun ! Si tu n'ouvres pas tout de suite cette putain de porte je te jure que je te fait ta fête et qu'en prime je t'attacherai à mon lit ! Hurla Bang rageusement, ne s'attendant pas à ce que le châtain s'enferme dans la pièce. »

DaeHyun ne répondit pas aux provocation du leader, finissant de s'habiller et dans quelques minutes, il irait ouvrir cette fichue porte qui n'avait rien demandé sur un YongGuk plus qu'énervé.

Sauf que les coups s'étaient arrêtés et plus un son de se faisait entendre, attirant la curiosité du lieutenant. Terminant d'attacher le dernier bouton de sa chemise, il s'approcha de la porte.

« YongGuk ?! YongGuk ! Appela-t-il. »

Aucune réponse de la part du concerné.

« Bang ! YongGuk ! appela-t-il de nouveau commençant à s'inquiéter. »

Mais là encore, il n'obtint aucune réponse, l'énervant et le paniquant.

« YongGuk ! Réponds ! Continua-t-il. Je te préviens si tu comptes défoncer la porte, ou alors faire une mauvaise blague c'est pas drôle ! »

Toujours rien. Aucun signe de vie du leader. Pris de peur, DaeHyun s'imagina les pires scénarios qu'il pouvait exister. Il ne tarda pas alors à entrebâiller la porte et observer su coin de l'œil se qui se déroulait dans le salon, mais il ne vit rien, aucune trace de YongGuk.

Il poussa entièrement la porte, donnant une vue cent-quatre-vingt degré sur la pièce. Et sur le leader... adossé contre le mur, les bras replié sur son torse, toisant le châtain de face.

On pouvait dire que le jeune lieutenant s'était fait avoir et en beauté, en plus de passé pour un gros mongole à dire n'importe quoi. Il voulut refermé la porte de la chambre, mais YongGuk s'interposa entre ne laissant aucun échappatoire à DaeHyun qui vu violemment poussé à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'on avait refermé à clé la pièce. Le cul par-terre, il regarda Bang cacher la clé dans ses vêtements et se rapprocher de lui jusqu'à s'arrêter à environ cinquante centimètres du châtain.

« T'es pas très obéissant toi dis-donc... marmonna le leader.

\- On va dire, que tu n'es pas très patient toi aussi... chuchota DaeHyun. J'avais le droit d'enfiler des vêtements...

\- Non, contredit YongGuk. Je te l'ai déjà dis quand tu es arrivé ici. C'est loi qui décide et qui donne les ordres. Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir ordonner de t'habiller en ma présence, murmura-t-il doucement, sourire et regard pervers collé au visage.

\- P... Par... Pardon ?! s'exclama le concerné le rouges aux pomettes.

\- Quoi t'as pas comprit ? Tu veux un dessin pour que je t'explique... ou plutôt que je le pratique...»

Aussi tôt dit, aussi tôt fait. YongGuk fonça sur DaeHyun qui se retrouva allongé sur le sol, bloqué par un roux, à moitié allongé sur lui, un sourire aux lèvres, content d'avoir capturer sa proie. Assis sur le bassin du jeune lieutenant, et à quelques centimètre du visage de celui-ci Bang ne pouvait s 'empêcher d'examiner les moindre parcelle du corps de son vis-à vis. Ses yeux partant dans chaque recoin visible. Il ne pouvait plus le nier. Depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu à la télé qui clamait ses prodiges, il n'avait pu détacher son regard du jeune officier. Il le trouvait attirant sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer. C'était comme si un fil rouge les reliait.

DaeHyun remarqua le trouble dans les yeux du leader ce qui suscita son désir de connaître se soudain changement chez YongGuk. Il avait tellement l'habitude de voir celui-ci sur de lui, sans jamais un remord pour quoi que soit. Le châtain venait de découvrir une nouvelle facette de son caractère.

« Tu sais pourquoi je t'es enfermé ici ? Demanda alors YongGuk s'écartant de DaeHyun mais en restant toujours assis sur ses hanches. »

Le jeune lieutenant hocha la tête négativement attendant les révélations de Bang.

« La première vois que je t'es vu, c'était à la télé, au infos plus précisément, commença le roux. C'était pour vanter un de tes nombreux exploits en tant que jeune officier dans la police. Tu vois, je ne te connaissais pas avant ça. À vrai dire, je me suis toujours foutu des policiers qui me traquaient, expliqua-t-il en enfonçant ses pupilles dans celle de DaeHyun. Mais toi... Comment dire... T'étais différent... Je me suis alors intéressé à toi. Et plus je cherchais, plus tu m'intriquait. M'attirant inexorablement vers toi sans que je le sache. Tu reflètes quelque chose que les autres non pas, et ça, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi. Tu es la première personne qui m'intrigue et qui puisse me mettre dans des états que je n'aurais jamais soupçonné, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'énerve de ne plus pourvoir se contrôler... Et puis, en t'emmenant ici, je voulais jouer avec toi, voir de quoi tu étais capable face à moi... finit-il. »

YongGuk se releva laissant DaeHyun pantois par terre. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le roux lui aurait déclaré de telles choses comme ça. Comment devait-il les prendre ?

Malgré qu'il soit quelque peu chamboulé par les révélations de Bang il ne tarda pas à se relever en vitesse et rattraper YongGuk dans le salon, le retenant par le bras.

« Attend... demanda DaeHyun légèrement intimidé. Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu m'as dit tout ça ? Alors que je ne suis qu'un de tes prisonniers... »

En énumérant sa dernière phrase, le jeune lieutenant détourna le regard, honteux d'affirmer qu'il n'était qu'un simple otage ici.

Bang le fixa sans qu'il puisse y desceller la moindre émotions. Qu'avait-il en tête à ce moment ?

Le leader fit lâcher au châtain, la prise qu'il avait sur son bras et le ré-embarqua dans sa chambre et refermant à clé celle-ci comme l'instant plus tôt.

« Ma... Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'écria aussi tôt DaeHyun, les yeux écarquillé. »

Le roux se retourna dans sa direction, abordant le même sourire qu'il avait eu plus tôt dans cette même pièce.

« Si tu veux récupérer la clé, tu vas devoir venir la chercher, déclara YongGuk, le regard encore plus brillant qu'a l'accoutumé. »

Sous les yeux de du lieutenant, il cacha la clé dans l'un des ses habits.

« J'y crois pas... murmura-t-il la bouche grande ouverte, ne s'attendant pas à se retournement de situation. Ce mec est lunatique à un point... A un moment, il me déclare ses intentions, et à l'autre il joue comme si de rien était, pensa DaeHyun.

\- Alors on se défile ? Questionna Bang fière de son idée. À moins que tu ne sois trop coincée pour venir la chercher de toi même... Tu veux que je t'aide un peu ? »

Tel un félin devant un morceau de viande rouge il se glissa devant l'officier et l'emprisonna contre le mur, saisissant son torse. Le jeux ne faisait que commencer et YongGuk savait déjà qu'il allait gagner, il n'avait pas touché à HimChan depuis un mois environ et cela commençait à se faire sentir au niveau de son caractère. Il n'allait pour rien au monde laissé DaeHyun gagner. Après tout. C'était lui le chef non ?

Il accompagna ses pensées par des gestes pour faire tomber son adversaire. Ça lui permettrait de voir jusqu'à où le lieutenant était capable de tenir face à lui.

Il commença par enlever la chemise du châtain pour venir titiller ses tétons délicatement, faisant sombrer doucement DaeHyun dans l'envie qui essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas gémir contre l'attaque du leader. Si il voulait récupérer cette foutu clé, il fallait qu'il réagisse et prenne les devant sur YongGuk qui entamait une descente vers le bas de son corps, léchant par-ci par-là sa peau, s'arrêtant sur son nombril, avec lequel il s'amusa, faisant soupirer d'aise sa victime. Il se stoppa lorsqu'il sentit le tissus qui recouvrait les jambes du châtain. Avant de remonter vers la bouche de DaeHyun, il prit le temps de baissé son pantalon pour avoir un accès plus rapide quand le véritable jeu débuterai. Il l'embrassa, forçant le passage pour que le lieutenant laisse sa langue retrouvé sa jumelle dans des mouvements sensuelles. C'est à ce moment que le châtain entreprit de posé ses mains sur le basin de YongGuk. Pour ne pas que celui-ci ne remarque qu'il tentait de retrouver la clé, il prit l'initiative de retiré le Marcel du roux qui lui était content que DaeHyun se prête au jeu. Il l'aida d'ailleurs à l'enlever et continua à dévorer sa bouche. L'officier de police s'attaqua au baggy du leader, il passa ses mains sous le tissu chaud et chercha l'objet de sa libération tout en continuant de jouer le jeu pour ne pas attirer les foudres du criminelle, il les déposa sur ses fesses. YongGuk, ayant totalement oublié l'existence de la clé, prit les mains de DaeHyun et les déplaça de son cul pour les poser sur ses abdos. Le châtain ne fit pas par de son mécontentement, si il ne voulait pas paraître suspect au yeux du roux, il devait faire comme si de rien était. Tandis que celui-ci l'embrassait toujours, il sentit que Bang l'entrerait. Il ne tarda pas à se retrouver sur le lit en dessous du leader qui endommageait à présent son cou. Le châtain ne pouvait masquer ses soupirs et ses petits cris d'aise et de plaisir face à cela. Comment ne pas apprécier ? YongGuk savait comment si prendre pour lui donner du plaisir, lui faisant peu à peu perdre la tête et oubliant son but. Une paire de main vint enlever le dernier bout de tissus qui recouvrait DaeHyun et le roux délaissa son cou pour atteindre le membre dressé du lieutenant. Ne demandant pas l'avis de se dernier, il prenant celui-ci en bouche, commençant à s'amuser avec, suçotant, léchant, faisant perdre complètement le peu de bon sens qui lui restait. Le châtain bras sur son visage, masquant son visage écarlate, sa tête basculée vers l'arrière ne pouvant cacher les bruits indiscret qui sortait de sa bouche, alléchant YongGuk. DaeHyun ne pouvait le nier, le roux savait donner du plaisir comme en recevoir, le dos du lieutenant se cambra signe qu'il avait éjaculé sous les gestes du leader qui avaient réussi à lui donner un orgasme. C'était tellement bon...

Bang revenu au niveau des lèvres de sa victime après avoir retiré les reste de ses vêtements et l'embrassa, le goût amère encore présent su sperme dans sa bouche, se déversa dans celle ce DaeHyun qui fut surpris par cette nouveauté.

Le criminelle inséra deux doigts dans la bouche du châtain et lui ordonna de les sucer. Le lieutenant obéit ne s'attardant pas à poser de questions sur la suite des événements. Il les suça quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que YongGuk les enlèvent. Il embrassa l'officier et le retourna sur le ventre pour avoir accès à son postérieur. DaeHyun sentit les deux doigts du roux entrer en lui sans grande douceurs, faisant cambré son dos contre le torse de Bang qui le maintenait de son bras libre. Le roux bougea ses doigts quelques minutes plus tard, créant de petit soupir chez le châtains. Il les retira par la suite, implantant son membre, bien plus gros et imposant que ses doigts en DaeHyun qui lâcha un couinements de surprise et de stupeur. Ça lui faisait mal, il avait l'impression que le découpait. Il détestait cette sensation. YongGuk sachant la gêne du châtain entreprit de l'embrasser et de lui fournir des caresses pour qu'il l'oubli. Cela sembla marcher car le jeune lieutenant se détendit. Quand il fut sure que son amant était prêt, il entama des vas et viens lent pour que celui-ci s'habitue à sa présence. Même s'il avait mal, DaeHyun ne tarda pas à prendre plaisir et à bouger de lui même. Oubliant la douleur, il laissa YongGuk prendre le contrôle et avoir une total liberté. La fin arriva trop vite pour les deux hommes, Bang donna un dernier coup de butoir touchant la prostate du châtain et le deux jouir ensemble. Le roux s'effondra sur son amant, l'embrassant doucement une dernière fois, avant que le sommeil et la fatigue ne les emportent.

Cette nuit fut l'une des meilleurs de sa vie.

Fin Flash-Back

Le châtain était allongé sur son lit, mes yeux fermé, se rappelant son moment passé en compagnie du leader. Il ne pouvait l'oublié, c'était impossible pour lui. Le roux l'avait marqué de toute part sans qu'il puisse s'échapper. Mais il ne regrettait rien. Après tout, autant assumer ses actions.

« Aahhh ~, soupira-t-il.»

Oh et puis ! À quoi bon rester dans cette fichu pièce à repenser au passé. Il était jeune bon sens, il avait encore toute la vie devant lui pour découvrir de nouvelles choses, alors il n'allait pas se laisser atteindre par une simple nuit en compagnie d'un mec. Non ?

Il ouvrit les yeux et s'apprêta à se lever mais il fut arrêter par HimChan en face de lui.

« Mais bon sens, qu'est-ce-qu'ils ont tous à se tenir si prêt de moi ! Bouillonna DaeHyun intérieurement. »

Enfin, il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question à propos de la visite d'HimChan que celui-ci l'embrassa farouchement et brutalement sous les grands yeux ébahit du châtain ne s'attendant pas à cela.

Il repoussa d'ailleurs le blond férocement, choqué par son comportement.

« Mais ça va pas ?! Qu'est-ce-qui te prends ? explosa le jeune lieutenant. »

Son ex-coéquipier ne daigna à lui répondre, un regard noir ce portant sur lui. Il empoigna violemment DaeHyun sans que celui-ci ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi HimChan avait-il un tel comportement en vers lui ?

« Je sais que t'as couché avec lui... Ne le nie pas... marmonna le blond froidement. YongGuk n'a pas voulut me l'avouer, mais je sais que vous avez baisé ensemble...

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? S'écria le châtain vivement. T'as pas de preuve, et de toute manière qu'est-ce-que ça pourrait te faire ? Hein ?!

\- J'ai pas de preuve hein ? Ce qui me fait dire ça ? C'est simple mon chère... Les suçons dans ton cou, ils sont peut-être arrivés là tout seul ? Non c'est vrai ils sont venus avec leurs petites jambes... A moins que tu ne te les ais fais tout seule ? S'énerva HimChan à bout. Et qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? Ce que ça peut me faire ? Oh... Pas grand chose à part me faire mal de te penser soumis à ce type alors qu'il couche avec n'importe qui... Ah oui ! Peut-être que tu ne le savais pas, mais il a aussi eu des relations sexuelles avec moi... et toi tu tombe dans son panneau comme un bleu alors que tu devrais savoir comment son les types comme lui ! »

DaeHyun ne répondit rien face à ces remarques. Il savait bien que YongGuk n'avait couché qu'avec lui par simple envie et amusement, mais il détestait le fait que HimChan lui fasse la moral alors que lui aussi avait été son amant. Et puis de quoi il se mêlait celui-là.

Le blond lâcha le jeune lieutenant amèrement, et sortit de la pièce sans demander son reste trop énervé et hors de lui pour continuer à parler avec DaeHyun qui lui était choqué par sa confrontation avec son ex-coéquipier. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il était capable d'une tel violence. Son bras l'une faisait mal.


	4. Chapter 4

« Merde, merde, merde de merde ! explosa intérieurement un jeune homme blond. C'est pas possible ! P'tain ! Pourquoi j'arrive jamais à me contrôler quand je suis avec lui ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je me sente furieux rien quand pensant à lui ! »

Il fulminait, il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation avec le roux. Il le savait. Le leader lui mentait sur sa relation avec DaeHyun. Il fallait qu'il voit son ex-coéquipier au plus vite pour confirmer ses hypothèses. Le temps pressait. HimChan n'était pas dupe. Son temps ici était compté, il ne servait plus à rien pour Bang et celui-ci n'hésiterais pas à le blesser ou le tuer si il devenait trop encombrant pour la bande. Il devait absolument sortir de cet endroit, mais avant cela, il fallait qu'il s'assure que DaeHyun serais apte à l'accompagner.

Le blond ne voulait pas le laisser avec YongGuk, alors ça jamais, il préférait se sacrifier pour lui que de le savoir enfermer avec ce criminel, quitte à le faire sortir de force et que le châtain le déteste le restant de sa vie.

De toute manière, DaeHyun ne l'aimais déjà guère peu à cause d'un sale coup, ou peut-être même plusieurs... qu'il lui avait fait. Il regrettait d'ailleurs beaucoup se choix, mais il n'avait pas non plus trente-six milles solutions, il avait donc préféré prendre la moins risquer.

Qu'est ce qu' HimChan avait fait pour se mettre dans un pétrin pas possible ? Pour pas changer.

Ça devait être il y a sept ou huit mois, voir un peu plus. HimChan était lors encore le tuteur et le coéquipier de DaeHyun. C'était censé être leurs dernière enquête ensemble car le châtain allait être promu pour son excellent travail. Ils enquêtaient sur la disparition d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années et cherchaient à déterminer les liens possibles de celui-ci avec de récents meurtre prient en charge par d'autres équipes de recherche. Le blond ne savait plus trop comment il en était arrivé à être poursuivis par des hommes de la mafia mais ce qu'il pouvait affirmer c'est le fait que leur enquête avait pris une tout autre tournure. HimChan possédaient un assez grand réseaux d'infos dans le monde des gangs et autres, et une personne avait dût vendre la mèche. Avant que la police n'arrête ces personnes, le blond s'était caché chez DaeHyun jusqu'à ce que ces poursuivants ne le retrouvent et foutent un bordel pas possible chez son ex-coéquipier qui après ça, lui en avait voulut à mort. En même temps, il fallait comprendre ce pauvre DaeHyun. Quitter son appartement le matin propre et le retrouver le soir dans un état pas possible... surtout quand on est très fatigué et de mauvaise humeur...

Bref... On peut dire que sur ce coups là, HimChan s'était foiré. Comme principalement la plus part des autres.

Enfin... ceci n'est pas grand chose comparé au nombre de conneries qu'il avait fais dans sa vie. Pourtant pas si longue que ça, c'était à ce demandé si il n'était pas maudit ou un truc comme ça pour quasiment à chaque fois se foirer...

Du moins... c'est ce qu'il en avait déduit. Il était beau, très beau, malin, mais pas chanceux... Pouvait-on lui dire ce qu'il avait fait pour être aussi verni* ? Non parce qu'à dernière infos, il n'avait rien fait de si spéciale dans sa vie, il avait toujours obéi à ses parents, malgré qu'il soit un peu turbulent sur les bords et qu'il possède un caractère assez fort, car on ne va pas se mentir, HimChan adore quand il à une prise total sur chaque événement, et un peut-être un peu commère sur les bords... Ouais un peu... un tout ti' peu...

Pour en revenir à DaeHyun, il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments pour lui ou du moins de son attirance lors de leur dernière enquête commune et se sentiment n'avait cessé de grandir en lui, prenant une place de plus en plus grosse dans son cœur. Voir le châtain, maintenant, ici, dans cet endroit abominable, il ne pouvait le supporté. C'était de sa faute, il en était conscient, il était tellement égoïste que quand YongGuk lui avait laissé le choix, il avait préféré appeler DaeHyun et de rester en vie au lieu que le leader se débarrasse de lui par une quelconque manière, et que son corps soit jeter au milieu de l'océan ou ailleurs, quelque part où l'on ne le retrouverait jamais.

Ça lui avait fait plaisir d'entendre la voix du châtain à travers le combiné, ce qui lui avait donné encore plus envie de le voir. Mais à présent, son organe vital n'arrivait plus à endurer tout cela.

HimChan déambulait dans les couloirs, le regard vide, sans bute précis, à vrai dire, pour le moment, plus rien lui inspirait ne serais-ce que part ce constat sur sa pauvre vie.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de DaeHyun et fixa celle-ci pendant un instant sans broncher. Un semblant hésitant sur ses futurs actions, il ne tarda pas à entrer silencieusement dans la chambre de son ex-coéquipier qui lui tournait le dos. Il s'approcha de lui sans un bruit, l'observa brièvement puis s'accroupit à ses côtés. Ne pouvant résister à la tentation, de lui caresser ses cheveux. Le châtain ne bougea pas face à ce geste. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, jusqu'à ce que DaeHyun ouvre les yeux pour remarquer le présence du blond. La surprise se lisait sur les yeux du châtain, il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais HimChan le devança en l'embrassant, choquant DaeHyun plus qu'il ne l'était. Il approfondissait le baisé violemment ne laissant aucun choix au châtain qui fut obligé de le repousser brutalement. Celui-ci atterrit sur la moquette de la pièce, posant un regard noir sur le lieutenant. La colère d'HimChan refaisait surface. Il lui balança d'infecte et horrible parole qu'il regretta aussitôt, mais ne pouvant faire chemin arrière, comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était passé, le blond préféra quitter la chambre du châtain pour éviter de faire des choses qu'il regretterai le restant de sa vie. Ce qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Changements Point de vue :_

« Dis YongGuk... commença Zelo.

\- Quoi JunHong ? Demanda le leader occupé à trier ses papiers.

\- Hummm... »

Le plus jeune abordait une expression troublé, il ne savait pas s'il devait demandé à son hyung... mais sa curiosité était plus grande. Il lui fallait des réponse, et pour l'instant, seule Bang pouvait lui répondre, étant l'un des principaux concerné. Mais bon... Voilà... Il ne voulait pas m'être en colère le roux en débutant une conversation sur le sujet qui le tracassait. Enfin... comme le dit le proverbe : _Qui ne tente rien n'a rien_.

« Je me posais juste quelques questions... Zelo s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase comme si il cherchait les bons mots. Enfaîte, c'est à propos de DaeHyun... »

Dling Ding...

Le stylo que tenait YongGuk venait de tomber par terre, sur les lattes du parquets de son bureau quand il avait entendu le nom de son amant. Ne s'attendant pas à ce que JunHong prononce le nom du châtain. Il releva alors la tête de ses papiers, toute écoute tournée vers son protégé, mettant celui-ci mal à l'aise.

« Je t'écoute Zelo... dit calmement le leader.

\- Et bien... Il y a... Euh... Non... Comment dire, le plus jeune n'arrivait pas à commencer sa phrase correctement, se tortillant sur place à cause de la tension présente dans la salle. »

YongGuk le dévisagea d'avantage, n'aillant pas pour habitude de voir le jeune garçon dans cet état. Qu'avait-il donc à lui dire pour qu'il soit comme ça ? DaeHyun était-il malade ou autre, ne se sentait-il pas bien ici, voulait-il retournée à sa vie d'avant ? Le leader ne savait plus quoi penser. Il imaginait déjà une conversation entre Zelo et le châtain qui voulait quitter la planque ayant marre de cette vie non choisit.

Bang ne voulait pas que son amant parte. Son égaux refusait de l'avouer mais au fond de lui, il en était sûre, ce qu'il ressentait pour le lieutenant était plus qu'une simple attirance physique et purement sexuelle. Car on allait pas se mentir, Bang en avait vu des hommes et des femmes des beaux, voir plus beaux que DaeHyun, il avait déjà eu quelques relations par-ci par-là avec certains d'entre eux, mais sans plus. De toute manières il n'accordait aucun importance à l'amour, il trouvait cela complètement faux. Alors pourquoi s'embêter à chercher le grand amour ?

Cela n'avait aucune importance. Il était encore jeune et aurait du temps plus tard pour s'y consacrer. Mais... quelque chose avait dût lui échapper. DaeHyun... Pourquoi lui. Qu'avait-il de si spécial pour que le roux s'y intéresse. Ils étaient tout les deux, des personnes contraire. Lui il était le mal, et le châtain le bien. Deux opposés, pourtant peut-être pas si différent au fond d'eux même...

« Et bien... Pour faire simple et rapide, je le trouve bizarre depuis quelques jours... il parle moins et est moins joyeux... Et il ne rigole presque plus à mes blagues, informa Zelo dans une petite moue triste. »

Commença DaeHyun se comportait de façon louche ? Cela piqua la curiosité de Bang.

« Exprime toi mieux que ça JunHong... où veux tu en venir ? Demanda le leader. T'as t-il parlé de vouloir quitté la planque ?

-Euh... Non... je crois pas... du moins pas dernièrement... répondit lentement le jeune.

\- Retourne t'entraîner avec Jong Up... Je m'occupe de DaeHyun, émit froidement YongGuk, certain qu'il s'était passé quelque chose pendant son absence dans la chambre de son amant. »

Zelo hocha rapidement la tête positivement et quitta le bureau du leader au pas de course. Tandis que celui-ci était encore assis dans son siège fixant un point dans l'infini de la pièce jambes croisées, avachi sur le siège, paume de sa main contre son menton, signe de réflexion.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il était tard. Peut-être entre une et deux heures du matin. Enfin... Les mots adéquates serait qu'il est tôt. Pour tout dire, YongGuk se fichait pas mal de l'heure qu'il était, ça ne changerai en rien ses futurs projets. Alors pourquoi s'en inquiété.

Aujourd'hui, il avait particulièrement travaillé plus qu'à l'accoutumé. Si d'habitude, il triait et complétait quelques dossiers, là, il avait dût passé sa soirée à le faire tellement il était préoccupé par les paroles de son protégé. Il avait décidé de se changer les idées en le faisant, cela avait fonctionner, mais maintenant qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire, il ne voulait pas faire face à son amant comme il avait dit à Zelo. Mais rester planté là, ne bougerait en rien les choses. YongGuk savait que le temps était compté pour lui et pour tous. Si il restait ici à procréer des pensées néfastes, il ne s'en sortirait pas de si tôt, de plus, il était crevé, alors à quoi bon énuméré d'idiotes pensées. Et plus il attendrait la confrontation avec le lieutenant plus son taux de self-control serrait bas.

Fatiguer, et la tête légèrement dans le cul, Bang se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la chambre de DaeHyun. Il entra sans frapper et découvrit son amant recroquevillé sur lui-même. YongGuk s'approcha incertain et doucement du châtain jusqu'à son lit. Son protégé somnolait tranquillement, en le regardant, Bang éprouva de la tendresse envers lui, son amant qui semblait si paisible et inoffensif à cet instant. Le roux aurait voulut graver cette sensation de bien être. Prit d'une impulsion, l'irrésistible envie de le toucher, de le sentir sous son épiderme, ses doigts effleurèrent ses cheveux puis vinrent se glisser sur son visage. Réveillant DaeHyun par la froideur des doigts de YongGuk. Le roux ne s'attendait pas à voir le jeune lieutenant abordée une expression apeuré le rendant encore plus craquant qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mais Bang se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son amant, celui-ci tremblait, pas de froid, de peur. Une peur qui se lisait dans ses yeux. D'ailleurs, DaeHyun ne laissa pas plus de temps au leader pour réagir qu'il se levait, près à quitter la pièce, ce que Bang n'apprécia pas du tout.

« DaeHyun ! Prononça froidement et gravement YongGuk. »

Le concerné s'arrêta instantanément en entendant son nom sortir de la bouche du criminel. Un frissons le parcourut dans tout son corps... la façon qu'avait Bang à le faire réagir rien qu'avec sa voix... il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce soit possible, surtout avec lui.

Le châtain ne se retourna pas vers le roux. Il ne voulait pas tomber dans un de ses pièges en le regardant. Il savait qu'il succomberait d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Quand à lui, YongGuk fixa intensément et profondément le plus jeune pour le percer. DaeHyun ne mit pas très longtemps à réagir.

« Qu...qu'est... ce que tu veux ? Murmura le lieutenant. Une fois ne t'as pas suffit... tu en veux encore ? »

Bang ne comprit pas les paroles de son amant. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait. Que voulait-il dire. Le roux était quelque peu perdu par les dires du châtains. Ils avaient passé une nuit des plus fantastique tout les deux. Pourquoi lui en vouloir. Ahh... Serais-ce à cause de ça ?

« Explique toi mieux que ça, ordonna le leader sèchement. »

DaeHyun exaspérer par l'attitude du roux se retourna violemment, en colère. Comment ça mieux lui expliquer ? Il était sûre à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cents, que YongGuk savait de quoi il parlait.

« Qu... Quoi ?! M'expliquer mieux que ça ! S'exclama-t-il. Non mais tu te fou de moi là ?! Comment ça t'expliquer mieux que ça ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Baiser HimChan plusieurs fois ne t'as pas suffit pour venir le faire avec moi ?! Bien sûre que non... je suis bête... énonçât-t-il, persan Bang du regard à la même occasions, il voulait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas une de ses catins de service, satisfaisant ses moindres désir. »

Merde alors... YongGuk avait complètement oublié HimChan dans tout ça... Cette fouine alors... Il ne savait que se mêler de ses affaires et lui créer des problèmes à tout bout de champs ! La prochaine fois qu'il le croiserait ou qu'il le verrait, il ne le manquerait pas pour faire sa fête, ça il se le promettait. Mais... cela voulait aussi dire que le blond était venu rendre visite à DaeHyun... Confirmant alors ses doutes.

Le leader, s'avança vers son amant et le choppa par le col de celui-ci, approchant son visage à quelques centimètres du châtains.

« Ma... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais bon sens ! S'écria son vis-versa. »

Pour le faire taire, Bang plaqua sans douceurs DaeHyun au mur, leur deux corps se retrouvant plus près qu'avant. Il saisit le cou du lieutenant, lui faisant dans un même temps tournée la tête.

« Je pourrais te demander la même chose... dit-il alors sans aucune émotions.

\- Hein ?! s'exclama le châtain, ne comprenant plus le sens de cette conversation.

\- Ces suçons... dans ton cou... il ne sont pas arriver la comme ça... expliqua platement Bang. Ne me dis pas que c'est moi qui les aient fait, car c'est faux. »

Le regard de DaeHyun le fuyait. Maintenant, il en était sûre.

« Je le savais... marmonna YongGuk. HimChan ce connard... Tu m'accuse de coucher avec n'importe qui, mais tu n'es pas mieux, ricana-t-il. »

Le châtain trouvait que la tournure de cette discussion commençait à partir au vinaigre... YonGuk lui faisait de plus en plus peur. Ses yeux noir n'exprimant rien, sa voix, et la position dans laquelle ils étaient, tout en lui.

« Putain ! Mais regarde toi ! Merde ! Hurla Bang. Tu fais de toi une victime, et tu me fais passer pour le méchant dans toute cette affaire... Si c'est pas cette fouine qui t'as fait ça... alors c'est qui ? Demanda-t-il la voix de plus en plus grave et caverneuse. Regarde moi ! »

DaeHyun ferma les yeux. Il était terrorisé... La patience de YongGuk, mise à rude épreuve par le châtain, ne tînt pas longtemps, il avait marre que son amant ne lui révèle rien. Il saisit la machoir de son amant et l'obligea à le fixer.

« Répond. »

Toujours rien. Le corps du châtain tremblait.

« DaeHyun... articula le roux. »

Mais rien. Aucune réaction de sa part.

« Putain ! Arrêtes de jouer avec mes nerfs ! Cria Bang. Dis moi qui a fais ça ! »

En accompagnant ses paroles, il envoya furieusement le lieutenant au sol, le faisant couiner de douleurs. Il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler, son sang froid avait disparu. Si DaeHyun continuait sur cette ligné, il pouvait tout de suite prédire, que ça finirait mal. Il allait continué de la menacé, mais le châtain s'était décidé.

« St..Stop... S'il te plaît... YongGuk... arrête... sanglota-t-il, ramenant le leader à la réalité.

-DaeHyun... chuchota-t-il, comprenant qu'il ne faisait que le terrorisé.

\- Tu... Tu... tu avais raison en accusant HimChan de m'avoir fais ça... bafouilla le lieutenant.

\- Je le savais... grinça des dents Bang. Que t'as t-il fait d'autre que j'aille le découper en morceau... grogna-t-il.

\- R...Rien... Je... je te le jure... promit DaeHyun.

\- Et comment je peux te croire ? Demanda YongGuk en caressant calmement la joue de son amant.

\- Juste... Crois moi juste s'il te plaît... »

Ne pouvant que le croire, le leader capitula. Il se releva et aida le châtain à se mettre sur ses jambes, celui-ci encore un peu tremblant. Bang entrelaça leur deux mains et l'emmena jusqu'à son lit où il le fit s'asseoir. Il le rejoignit dessus et bascula le lieutenant dur le dos doucement. Au dessus de lui, il le surplombait. Assis sur les hanches de son amant, ils s'observaient tout les deux, créant une atmosphère paisible et agréable, faisant oublier leur petite mésaventure s'étant déroulé un instant plus tôt. Envoûté par les lèvres du châtain, YongGuk se pencha vers elles pour venir les embrasser passionnément. DaeHyun répondit à son baiser et laissa le roux entourer sa taille avec ses mains. Il restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes jusqu'à que l'air manque.

La fatigue se faisait sentir sur les deux êtres. Bang s'allongea aux côtés de son amant en veillant bien n'a ce que leur étreinte ne se brise pas. Les bras de YongGuk inspiraient confiance et sérénité. Le jeune lieutenant ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien avant. La présence du roux l'apaisait, le détendant et enlevant toutes ses craintes,son stress et ses tensions, qu'il avait eu. Les deux hommes s'endormirent profondément et rapidement vers les pays des songes...


	5. Chapter 5

Zelo devait-il tuer son boss maintenant ou devait-il attendre encore un peu... Ah non, ne vous méprenez pas... Le jeune garçon adorait son leader, c'était en quelque sorte son modèle de vie, en même temps Bang l'avait recueilli et l'avait accepté telle qu'il était sans se poser de question contrairement à certaines personnes.

Mais là... à tourner comme il le faisait dans la pièce, ça lui donnait le tournis, et une légère envie de vomir commençait à pointer le bout de son nez.

JunHong ressentait la nervosité de YongGuk, et cette nervosité l'atteignait de plus en plus, créant une tension dans le bureau.

Le sujet ayant causé ce stress... Il n'y avait pas à chercher très loin a vrai dire... L'énigme se résolvait en deux mot... Kim HimChan.

Qu'avait-il encore fait ? Ou bien, que n'avait-il pas fait. Ah... ça le leader se le demandait.

En faite, pour tout avouer, il avait perdu la trace du blond. Lors des trois, quatre derniers jours, Bang avait cherché l'ex-coéquipiers de son amant pour lui faire ça fête, sans le trouver. Il avait fouillé de fond en comble la planque en demandant de l'aide à ses hommes, mais rien. HimChan s'était littéralement volatilisé. Soit le blond avait pris la fuite après sa connerie et ne voulait pas faire face à YongGuk car il tenait trop à la vie ou alors il avait autre chose en tête. Et cette autre chose ne plairait certainement pas au leader. Il avait un mauvais pré-sentiment. Dire que tout ça avait commencé lorsqu'il avait emmener le blond ici... Et que tout ce terminerai sûrement avec lui.

« Hyung ! S'écria Zelo, ne tenant plus.

\- Quoi ?! Demanda agressivement le leader en se retournant vers le plus jeune et stoppant sa marche.

\- Euh... Tu sais... Euh... hésita JunHong, plus trop sure de lui. Mhhh... tu en devrais pas t'occuper de cette fouine, maintenant qu'il n'est plus là il ne fouillera plus dans nos affaires, ce n'est pas une bonne chose ? On aura pas eu a l'éliminer... tenta-t-il pour le calmer. »

Sauf qu'il se passa ce que Zelo voulait éviter... au lieu de le calmer... il l'avait fait exploser son boss... «_ Oupss pensa-t-il_ »

« Pardon ?! hurla celui-ci. Tu es inconscient ou bien tu le fais exprès ?! Oh p'tain je ne suis entouré que d'imbéciles!grogna-t-il énervé.

\- Euhh... Je suis désolé Hyung, s'excusa le plus jeune légèrement effrayé par son leader.

\- Tu ne comprends pas JunHong... se calma-t-il. HimChan est peut-être en possession de documents sur le groupe et nos projets ou autres... et je ne préfère même pas l'envisager, mais il faut bien imaginer n'importe quoi, on ne sais pas de quoi il est capable. Si ça se trouve il les a livrer à la police. Je ne veux pas te faire peur, mais je préfère envisager le pire pour ne pas tomber de haut comme certaines personnes, expliqua YongGuk.

\- Je comprends Hyung... et tu as raison, chuchota doucement Zelo.

\- Justement, j'espère avoir tord... murmura Bang, quittant le pièce sans broncher. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

YongGuk hésitait entre rendre visite à DaeHyun ou a faire un tour dehors. D'un côté voir son amant lui ferait oublié cet imbécile d'HimChan, tandis que de l'autre, il pourrait se sentir libre, prendre un bon bol d'air et réfléchir seul en étant solitaire. Oh... et puis... ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas enfourché sa moto, qu'il n'avait pas roulé à toute vitesse... ça lui manquait.

Dans le pire des cas, il verrait son amant se soir alors que les conditions météorologiques, elles étaient impeccable.

Bang se dirigea donc, vers le garage où l'on gardait tout les véhicules, que se soit voitures de luxes à des modèles tout terrains, en passant pas des motos ou des quads, on pouvait dire qu'il y avait le choix.

Une fois qu'il fut dans la pièce, il alla directement prendre sa bécane, passant à côté de sa Honda NSX... il eu d'ailleurs une petite pensé pour elle.

Avant d'enfilé son casque, un bruit métallique se fit entendre à quelques mètres du roux qui se retourna aussitôt dans sa direction. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit son meilleur ami... Kim HimChan, adossé au mur décontracté, faisant rager YongGuk. Qui ne put s'empêcher de le chopper par le col et de bien l'aplatir contre le mur. Bizarrement, les yeux du blond exprimait un rictus malsain et amusé, un sourire en coin se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Le leader était prêt à le frapper, il l'avait cherché jour et nuit, sa haine face à lui n'avait fait que augmenter au fur et à mesure, il ne voulait qu'une chose... le démonter.

« A ta place, je ne ferais pas ça, railla-t-il.

\- Ah oui... et pourquoi donc ? Siffla Bang. Si tu crois que je vais épargner ta sale gueule de fouine tu te le fourre dans le cul et bien profond mec. »

YongGuk ne s'attendait certainement pas à une réaction d'hilarité de la part du blond. Il était tellement surpris par cela qu'il s'écarta vivement d'HimChan. Quelque chose clochait pour que l'ex-coéquipier de DaeHyun soit si serein et sûre de lui. Bang ne savait plus trop comment réagir face à ça. En retrouvant cette fouine, il ne s'attendait pas ça. Il avait plutôt imaginer tabasser à mort le blond, le torturer, lui tirer une balle dans l'épaule et attendre... attendre que ce connard se vide de son sang, doucement, il l'aurait regardé jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'écroule raide mort pour ensuite faire disparaître son cadavre loin de tous... et on ne l'aurait jamais retrouver. Oui, il pensait à ça avant leur retrouvaille plus que douteuse.

« Si tu le fais tu est mort Bang YongGuk, prononça HimChan, accentuant bien sur le nom du criminel.

\- Ahaha ! Laisse moi rire... Moi mort ! Ricanna le roux. Je ne vois qu'un mort ici, et c'est toi Kim HimChan.

\- Ça, c'est ce que tu crois mon chère, dis le blond en se rapprochant du leader. Mais c'est tout le contraire. La seule personne qui ne verra plus le jour à partir d'aujourd'hui, c'est toi YongGuk. Toi et toi seule, alors avant que tu disparaisses, j'aimerais savoir où est enfermé DaeHyun.

\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, je sais pas ce que t'as fumer ou pris avant de venir ici, mais en tous cas ça doit être costaud ! S'écria amuser Bang. Et tu peux toujours rêver pour que je te révèle où se trouve DaeHyun, enfin... je vais être gentille et au moins te dire qu'il est entre de bonne main et que plus il sera loin de toi, mieux ce sera, continua-t-il plus froidement. »

HimChan était à un peu moins d'un mètre du roux. Son visage exprimait le mécontentement. Il avait voulu être gentil avec le leader, mais celui-ci ne voulait pas coopérer donc il ne restait plus que la manière forte.

YongGuk observait le blond qui semblait réfléchir à un moyen de lui faire cracher le morceau. Il détourna la tête sur le côté et un sourire apparut sur son visage, le genre de sourire qui ne signifie rien de bon. Le criminel commençait à sentir que ça allait partir au vinaigre, il ne la sentait plus cette conversation. Y a un truc qui n'allait vraiment pas, en plus il se sentait observé depuis un bon moment maintenant.

« Bon... vu que tu ne veux pas coopérer gentiment, je fais devoir t'avouer quelques choses, sans vouloir t'offusquer, dit le blond en re-fixant le criminel qui abordait un mauvais rictus. J'espère que tu es bien préparé YongGuk...

\- Bon accouche ! S'exclama le concerné n'ayant plus de patience. Dis ce que t'as à dire et casse toi !

\- Ok, ne le regrette pas alors... miaula HimChan fière d'avoir fait craqué le plus vieux. »

Ensuite, tout ce passa rapidement. Le blond siffla et une horde de policier armés jusqu'aux dents sortirent de leurs cachettes, braquant leurs flingues sur le leader qui était sidérer face à cela.

Comment était-ce possible, comment ces putains de flics étaient rentrés ici sans qu'on s'en aperçoive ! Comment !

Bang avait la bouche ouverte, complètement perdus. Il avait fallu une seconde pour qu'il se retrouve dans une mauvaise posture. Il était entouré. Il n'avait aucune échappatoire pour lui. Maintenant il connaissait la raison de pourquoi HimChan était si calme. Il savait que si YongGuk sortait son arme il serait protégé... « Enculé ! Hurla intérieurement le leader. »

« On lit peut-être sur ton visage aucune expression, mais avoue qu'au fond de toi tu es aussi perdu qu'un chiot, se moqua le blond.

\- Comment... grogna le concerné, hors de lui.

\- Et bien c'est très simple en faite YongGuk. Depuis le début, je suis un agent infiltré, commença à expliquer HimChan, sous le regard tueur de celui-ci.

\- Explique toi mieux que ça ! Cria le roux furieux de s'être fait avoir comme un débutant.

\- Moi qui croyais que le célèbre criminel Bang YongGuk était reconnu pour son intelligence, et bien je suis déçut... s'écria une nouvelle personne qui semblait avoir à peu près le même âge que DaeHyun.

\- T'es qui toi ?! Demanda agressivement le leader.

\- Moi ?! Je suis un ami de DaeHyun,. Tu sais, le mec que tu garde enfermé depuis déjà plusieurs semaines. Ça t'amuse de le garder ? Bref... Mon nom est Yoo YougJae et tu n'as pas besoin dans savoir plus, dit sèchement celui-ci. Par contre, je vais t'expliquer certains trucs, vu que tu n'as pas l'air de bien comprendre ce qui se passe. Kim HimChan est agent de police, il y a plus de six mois, il a été désigné pour infiltré un groupe de cambrioleur assez futé ayant échappé plusieurs fois aux polices local. Nous avons dû mettre en place un plan pour vous faire croire qu'HimChan ne serait pas un dangers pour vous et vos actions. Nous l'avons donc fait passer pour un jeune prostitué pauvre ayant eu quelques problèmes avec la justice. Ensuite, il nous suffisait de vous mettre sur le même chemin pour que vous puisiez vous rencontrer et que tu le prennes sous ton aile. Ce qui a bien évidemment fonctionner. Durant toute la période pendant la quel il était avec vous, il nous à donné des information sur votre bande. Nous avons pu ainsi connaître tout vos plans et vos projets sans que vous vous en rendiez compte. Dernièrement, nous avions demandé à HimChan d'arrêter de nous livrer des infos sur vos activité car nous trouvions que nous en avions assez pour vous mettre en taule. Il ne restait plus qu'à vous capturer lors d'un braquage. Facile, sauf qu'il y a eu quelques complications... Dont nous avons été informé que très tard... malheureusement. Depuis les trois dernier jours, HimChan nous a fais part d'une information nous intéressant fortement. Alors nous avons mis en place une tactique pour récupérer DaeHyun qui est enfermé ici. Voilà, finit d'expliquer YoungJae. »

Après la longue tirade du policier, YongGuk ne pouvait s'empêcher de sans vouloir d'avoir été aussi inconscient et aveugle, il s'était fait berné si facilement. Il s'en voulait. En plus d'être emprisonné pour une assez grande limite de temps, il ne verrait plus jamais DaeHyun, son amant qu'il aimait... Rien que d'y penser lui faisait mal au cœur... Que pouvait-il bien faire pour s'en sortir... Rien... Toutes les cartes étaient sur table. Il n'avait plus aucune chance de s'en sortir maintenant. Son destin était dès à présent jouer.

Il se haïssait.

« HimChan... prononça profondément Bang. Tu aimes DaeHyun n'est-ce pas ?!

\- Oui... contrairement à toi qui ne l'utilisais que pour t'amuser... dit-il hargneusement.

\- T'ai tu déjà demander ce que je ressentais réellement pour lui, par-dessus c'est faux aires de jeu... tu penses que je ne l'aimais pas, mais c'est le contraire, je n'ai jamais aimé une personnes avant, autant que lui maintenant... avoua la criminel ce qui surprit tout le monde dans la pièce, créant un gros blanc.

\- Te... te fous pas de moi Bang... t'as jamais été capable d'aimer quelqu'un... pour toi c'est juste du sexe... te fous pas nous... s'embrouilla le blond choqué face à la révélation de leader.

\- Et pourtant c'est la vérité, termina YongGuk les yeux vide de sentiments.

\- Bon STOP ! Qu'on l'emmène je ne veux plus le voir ni en entendre parler c'est clair ! Cria YoungJae accasé. »

YongGuk se laissa faire et n'opposa aucune résistance face aux policiers sachant que ce serait inutile et qu'il se ferait tuer. On lui fit enfiler les menottes, on le sortit du bâtiment où dehors plusieurs voitures de polices si trouvaient et on le l'embarqua dans la camionnette. Avant cela, le leader l'enlaça un regard triste à la battisse dans l'espoir d'apercevoir son amant ou Zelo. Mais il ne les vient pas, à la fois heureux mais aussi rempli de désespoir. D'un côté, il ne voulait pas voir les deux hommes car cela signifierait que JunHong finirait en prison comme lui, ce qu'il ne voulait certainement pas, il était trop jeune, et de l'autre, voire une dernière fois leur visage pour les encrés dans sa tête...

La véhicules démarra une fois qu'il fut installé et surveiller.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Dis DaeHyun... commença Zelo.

\- Oui, sourit-il joyeux de passer un peu de temps avec JunHong en dehors de sa chambre.

\- Je me demandais... et c'est vraiment important Hyung ! Faut pas que tu mentes ! S'écria-t-il rapidement.

\- Quoi ?! Vas- y demande moi ! Tu vas commencer à me faire peur, rigola doucement le châtain.

\- Je voulais savoir... si tu aimes YongGuk... dit-il, murmurant sa dernière phrase. »

Le jeune lieutenant ne s'attendait pas à cette question de la part du plus jeune et il n'y avait aussi, pour dire vrai, jamais réfléchit. Il c'était déjà demander plusieurs fois pourquoi il ressentait certaines choses qu'avec la simple présence du roux, comme des frissons dans tout le corps, des papillons dans l'estomac, la tête qui tourne rien qu'au son de sa voix grave et profonde et d'autre chose aussi insignifiante soit-elles pour d'autres personnes. Mais pas pour lui, car il les ressentaient, elles étaient bien là, toujours présente. Il n'avait qu'une seule réponse à cela. Oui. Il aimait YongGuk, sinon qu'elles étaient ces sentiments si contradictoires. De toute manière, il 'y avait pas de quoi se prendre la tête avec. Il l'aimait un point c'est tout, il n'y avait pas de quoi se cacher ou se voiler la face, même ci au début DaeHyun avait refoulé ses sentiments pour le leader à cause de son statut de criminel et son travail dans la police, ils étaient contraire mais ils s'attiraient. Il ne fallait pas creuser plus profond pour chercher des réponses si elles étaient près de la surface.

« Je ne fais pas te mentir JunHong. J'ai détesté YongGuk pour ce qu'il m'a fait lorsque je suis arrivé. Mais au fond de moi, j'ai appris à l'aimer. Ça peut paraître étrange ou bizarre, moi même j'ai du mal à me l'avouer et à l'assumer, mais c'est comme ça. On ne contrôle pas toujours nos sentiments pour certaines personnes car elles sont spéciales à nos yeux, comme toi. Tu es aussi spéciale. Tu es comme un petit frère pour moi, celui que je n'ai jamais eu et je te promets que je serais toujours là pour toi si tu as besoin t'aide. Ça tu peux en être sûre, finit le châtain, un léger sourire sincère sur le lèvres, regardant affectueusement le plus jeune.

\- Hy... Hyuuuung... pleurnicha Zelo touché par les paroles du lieutenant, il s'accrocha d'ailleurs à celui-ci de toute ces forces.

\- Chut... Chut... JunHong... calme toi... chuchota DaeHyun, attendrit par le réaction du plus jeune. »

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi. DaeHyun caressant doucement le dos de Zelo qui s'accrochait à lui sanglotant de temps en temps. Depuis combien de temps on ne lui avait pas dit de tel mots ? Trop longtemps à son goût. Il remerciait de tout son cœur le plus vieux.

« Hyung... Tu veux que je te montre un truc ? Demanda JunHong une fois calmé en se détachant des bras du châtain.

\- Euh... Oui... si tu veux... accepta-t-il. »

A son accord, Zelo ne mit pas plus de temps pour l'embarquer dans un lieux qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, en même temps le domaine était tellement grand... Il s'arrêtèrent devant une porte en bois après avoir courut. Le plus jeune était pressé de montrer ce qu'il y avait derrière la porte à son aîné. Il savait tout de suite que ça lui plairait.

« Bon... par contre, il ne faut surtout pas le dire à YongGuk, il risquerait de nous tuer, surtout qu'il est de mauvais poil en ce moment donc chuuut ! Expliqua-t-il. »

Le lieutenant hocha la tête positivement pour signaler à JunHong qu'il ne dirait rien. Puis celui-ci s'occupa de la porte, il prit une épingle à cheveux pour s'en servir comme clé et déverrouiller la porte.

« Hyung... dit Zelo après avoir enfoncer l'épingle dans la serrure. Je crois que quelqu'un est déjà à l'intérieure... mais ça ne peut pas être YongGuk, il ne connaît pas ce passage.

\- On a un problème alors... marmonna DaeHyun...

\- Hum... Qu'est ce qu'on fait du coup ? Demanda-t-il plus à lui même.

\- Essaye d'écouter s'il y a quelqu'un qui parle, ou un bruit quelconque à l'intérieur, proposa le châtain.

\- Okay ! Approuva le plus jeune. »

Aussitôt dis, aussitôt fait. Les deux hommes entrouvrirent lentement, doucement et discrètement le porte pour ne pas qu'on les repère et écoutèrent.

Ils reconnurent les voix d'HimChan et de YongGuk dans la pièce. Le leader avait l'air assez remonter contre celui-ci d'ailleurs,et la conversation semblait plutôt sombre. Curieux de savoir ce qu'il se passait, il entrouvrir plus la porte et zyeutèrent à l'intérieur. Les deux hommes se tenaient debout en face à face. Les espions ne voyait que le blond de dos et le visage crispé de Bang qui n'avait pas l'air de se sentir en sécurité.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe... grogna le châtain. »

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent regarder et écouter la scène qui se déroulait sous leur yeux ne comprenant pas bien ce qui se passait, à part qu'il y aurait un mort dans l'histoire. L'arrivé des forces de l'ordre n'arrangèrent rien. Les deux plus jeunes étaient comme qui dirait perdu dans l'histoire. Et quand DaeHyun vit YoungJae dans le groupe, son cœur rata un battement. Mais que faisait-il ici ?

Puis il comprit tout quand son ami délivra tout à YongGuk. Il était ici pour venir le récupérer et HimChan était un infiltré... Dans un même temps ça permettait à la police de faire une pierre de coup en capturant le leader. Ils étaient gagnant et Zelo et DaeHyun perdant. Ils perdaient leurs vies actuelles au côtés du roux ainsi que la personne à qui ils tenaient le plus. Ils étaient scotché ne s'attendant certainement pas à cette tournure.

Lorsque le leader révéla qu'il aimait le châtain, DaeHyun était fous de joie, heureux de savoir que ses sentiments étaient partagés avec YongGuk. Mais aussi à la fois triste, c'était les dernières minutes qu'il le voyait avant qu'il ne se fasse enfermé en prison pour une peine de plusieurs années. Et il n'y pourrait malheureusement rien pour son amant.

Il était dans son monde, plus rien autour n'avait d'importance pour lui. Il réfléchissait au futur, au lendemain, comment ça serais sans Bang, et son retour dans les forces de l'ordre... Il se posait tellement de question dont il n'avait pas la réponse.

« DaeHyun... chuchota Zelo. Il faut qu'on parte... ou on va se faire attraper, secoua-t-il doucement le châtain pour le faire revenir à la réalité.

\- Oui, dit le concerné machinalement. »

JunHong traversa plusieurs couloirs en compagnie du jeune lieutenant, il comptait les faire sortirent du bâtiment et leurs trouver une cachette le temps que la police se calme. Mais DaeHyun l'arrêta dans sa course.

« Zelo... Je vais retourner dans ma chambre. Toi tu vas t'enfuir d'ici okay ? Le plus loin possible. Je ne veux pas que tu te face attraper, tu m'entends ?! Ordonna le châtain.

\- Qu... Quoi ?! s'exclama stupéfait le plus jeune. Mais je veux pas te laisser seule Hyung !

\- Je sais, mais c'est pas toi qu'il rechercher en ce moment JunHong. C'est moi alors tu vas me laisser retourner dans ma chambre sans faire d'histoire tandis que toi tu partiras loin, d'accord ? Demanda doucement DaeHyun.

\- Mais... Mais... tu m'as promis de ne jamais me laisser tomber ! Hyung ! S'exclama-t-il.

\- C'est pour ça qu'une fois que tu seras loin...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

DaeHyung était assis dans sa chambre, attendant patiemment qu'on vienne le cherché et qu'on le libère enfin. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas vue le ciel, qu'il n'avait pas goûter à l'air frais. Il ne le savait plus. Malgré qu'il ai aimé cette aventure. Retrouver son chez sois lui plaisait grandement. Enfin... retourner chez lui signifiait aussi un retour à la réalité, dans le monde et ne plus revoir Bang. Ce qu'il ne voulait pas.

« DaeHyun ! Hurla quelqu'un. Tu m'as tellement fais peut babo ! »

C'était YoungJae. Il lui avait sauté dessus et serré fort dans ses bras, craignant sûrement que le châtain disparaisse.

« YoungJae, murmura-t-il. Tu m'as manqué idiot. T'aurais pu bouger ton cul et venir plus rapidement !

\- Je sais et je suis désolé... s'excusa-til. »

Les deux jeunes officiers se détachèrent et YoungJae fit sortir DaeHyun du bâtiment sous les regards des policiers.

« Merci YoungJae... merci. »

Son amie le toisa un instant puis lui sourit heureux de l'avoir retrouvé et libéré.

DaeHyun lui, n'était plus de ce monde. Son esprit était loin. Il se repassait en boucle le moment où YongGuk avaot avouer son amour pour lui, qu'il était sincère. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui répondre à chaque fois :

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je t'aime aussi YongGuk, je ne regrette rien. »


End file.
